Bend It Like Levy
by MasterChick
Summary: Gajeel thought he had the little Shrimp all figured out. It turned out that Levy was full of surprises when she astounded everyone with her little secret; soccer, and behind that new found talent was more secrets about Levy's childhood. It would take a crazy and steamy weekend trip to the capital to find out each other's past. GajeelXLevy; Rating may change to M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1:Field Fairy

A/N: I know I am a bit late, but here is a Fairy Tail Fanfic with the World Cup in mind. More information after the chapter…enjoy.

* * *

Prologue

The radio buzzed her awake, greeting her with enthusiastic commentary of event highlights, along with the morning sun peering into the very sheer curtains. Her floor bed was soft beneath her, afraid to lift her face from her pillow to smell the morning coffee mixed with the terrible stench of stale tobacco. A man sat at the rickety wooden table, reading the paper in front of him, and a dark brown pipe in his mouth. His pale blue hair glistened in its natural oils against the mid-morning sun, chapped lips pressed tightly around the black mouth piece of the pipe, then lips opened to exhale a puff of smoke, and letting out a series of words to add to the voices coming from the box. As if the news casters were in the room with them.

"Damn right they are!" The man's raspy voice roared, siding with the buzzing voice. He set the paper on the table and smoothed it down with his nimble hands. Levy rose from the futon, rubbing her eyes, and clearing her dry and scratchy throat, making the man turn his head towards the little girl.

"Morning, Chestnut!" He held the pipe in his hand, and showed a yellow teeth grin. She didn't say anything. "The first game of the first round is tonight! Eagles versus Oaks! I put all our money on the Eagles! I have a good feeling, Levy!" Levy said nothing, only to reach over the small leather bound book beside her pillow. His dark eyes soften and he didn't say another word, placing the pipe back between his teeth, and turning back to the radio.

Seventeen years later...

"—_Magnolia Eagles are the a steamy threat in this years Fiore Cup!" _The announcer's voice came loud and cheerful over the lacrima screen from the small cafe. It was a slow spring afternoon in Magnolia and the cafe had one customer comfortably reading the newspaper and drinking his tepid coffee. The owner of the cafe stood behind the counter with his chin in his hand, yawning as he blankly stared into the unusual light bustle of the crowd passing by. _"—With Varric Cosland, Petyr Samas, and Jaime Hawke are the Magnolia's Triple Threats. And with their reigning performance last season as the rookies of the Eagles, we could see them at the top, possibly defeating the Fiore Champs, Crocus Suns." _

"Oi, Shrimp!" Levy pulled herself from her daze and looked over to her team. Droy had an arm full of snacks from the food vendor, Jet was scolding him for not sharing, and Gajeel was standing there staring at her with his arms crossed. Panther Lily had a cup in his hand, possibly drinking his favorite kiwi juice or smoothie. "What are you doing? We need to report back to the guild." Gajeel told her. Levy tried to catch other news from the broadcasters but couldn't make it out.

"Yeah," Levy smiled and joined them on the cobblestone streets. She took one last look at the lacrima screen and followed in step with Gajeel. "It's that time of year again."

"What is?" Gajeel caught her muttering, causing Levy's shoulders to stiffen.

"Oh nothing!" Levy smiled. "The town seems livelier since we left." He grunted in response, and they both said nothing as Droy and Jet continue to bicker about the fried turkey legs.

"_The Fiore Cup happens once every two years! Don't miss out on this opportunity of a lifetime! Will Crocus Suns reign once again, or would the Eagles or the Magnificents take the crown? Tune in tonight for the Semi-finals: Mangolia Eagles versus Magnificents of Oak! And see which team will go on to the final against the Crocus Suns!"_

* * *

**Bend it Like Levy**

**Fanfiction Written By: Lexi aka MasterChick**

**Based on Fairy Tail by: Mashima Hiro**

**All rights belong to Mashima Hiro and to their respective companies**

* * *

Chapter One: Field Fairy

"Fiore Cup?" Carla questioned the latest hype all across the country and in the old Fairy Tail guild. Carla, Romeo and Wendy just returned from a job and in that span, several games occurred and the whole country was in soccer fever. She eyed varies of matching blue jersey, though some are sporting different numbers and names on the back of their respective jerseys. Lucy had number 72 Hawke, the number 7 Cosland for Natsu, and Gray's jersey was on his head now, but was sporting the number 8 for Samas. Happy had one too, though the jersey had double zero on its back without a name associated with the smaller design. The little blue Exceed was holding out an identical jersey to Carla.

"I got you the same jersey, Carla!" Happy's eyes were wide and smiling when he handed the jersey to the white Exceed. Her big brown eyes looked to the table next to her, where even Wendy was wearing the number 12 Skylar jersey that Erza happened to have for her.

"Since you got it for me, I might as well." Carla held out her paws and Happy handed it to her, jumping up and down with excitement that Carla accepted his gift.

"So, it's like the Grand Magic Games, but with soccer?" Wendy verified her curiosity, fiddling with the hem of her navy blue jersey.

"Well, you can say that, though the Grand Magic Games happens every year," Lucy said to Wendy and Carla. "Fiore Cup happens every two years and the winner gets an ugly gold trophy, Special Edition Player and Model Sorcerer spread with the winner's town's corresponding guild, 25,000,000 Jewels for the team, and bragging rights for the next two years."

"It must be a big event if everyone is acting like this." Carla added, pointing out the ocean of blue in the guild.

"It wasn't popular seven years ago, not in Magnolia anyway." Gray's jersey was on the table now and the not so surprising half naked mage was clueless as ever. "Our team sucked."

"Now, we have new young players that won the regular season tournament last year." Lucy beamed. "They have a chance to win the glorious Fiore Cup!" She cheered with her fist held up in the sky.

"I never thought you as a die hard soccer fan." Erza complimented her enthusiasm.

"I-I am not a huge fan!" Lucy said modestly. "I just know enough. And it's fun to watch!" She smiled.

"Oh I am fired up now!" Natsu roared, his fists aflame from all the raging hype. "Let's go watch the game!"

"Calm down, you idiot!" Gray had no pants on. "The game doesn't start until later tonight."

"Who are you calling an idiot?" Natsu was in his face, but before the ice mage could make a snide remark, a black and white ball came hurling towards the two mages and smacks both of them in the face, causing them to fall to the floor. As they were comprehending what just happened, Gajeel, Lily and the rest of Team Shadow Gear arrived at the guild. Gajeel and his Exceed looked surprised at the usual guild hype camouflage in navy blue. Levy, on the other hand, blinked twice at what she was seeing. They were gone for one week and now the guild had turned into a soccer club. Her pivoting eyes landed on the rolling black and white ball slowly coming towards her. Levy lifted her foot to stop it, but Jet ended up scooping it up before she could grab it with the ball of her foot.

"Levy and the others are back!" Lucy beamed with a welcoming smile. She force a smile, watching Jet lightly kicked the ball back to Erza.

"Welcome back!" Wendy smiled.

"We're just about to play soccer." Erza announced to them. "Wanna join us?" She kneed the ball towards Jet.

"When did you guys start playing soccer?" Jet kicked the ball at Erza.

"Today," Erza beamed. "We have a few hours before the actual game starts."

While they conversed, Levy's hazel eyes watched the guild hall crowded with an ocean of blue and red Eagle jerseys. Banners of the Magnolia Eagles were up, and lacrima screens hovered over their heads and along the pillars, showing highlights from the previous matches. The smell of ale and seared meat was in the air, bringing back an old memory that she had forgotten all these years. Levy never saw the guild celebrate soccer; only Fantasia, the conclusion of the S-Class Wizard exam and the Grand Magic Games. Never soccer.

"Levy!" Jet shook her from her gawking and looked up at her friend. "You want to play?" Her eyes shifted to the others that were talking amongst themselves.

"I ain't playin." Gajeel yawned. "I just want to eat and sleep."

"It might be fun." Lily added, but the dragon slayer shook his head.

"It's been a long trip." Droy told them. "The job took longer than planned."

"And this is what we need." Jet kept pressing them. "You get to go against Natsu and the others." Trying so hard to convinced Gajeel to join them. Levy looked at Gajeel, who was already looking at her, waiting for her answer before he would make his. In all honesty, she really didn't want to play, but her feet told her something entirely different as they ached to kick the ball as hard as she could.

"One game wouldn't hurt." Levy smiled at him, shrugging her small shoulders. "Just one game!" She turned to Jet. "I'm tired too."

"I guess if we are all playing…" Gajeel sighed in defeat.

"Great!" Jet cheered and left to tell the others.

"I'm going home to change," Levy told Gajeel, and he silently nodded. "Meet you at the usual spot?" He nodded again and yawned.

* * *

With a quick trip to Fairy Hills to freshen up and change, Levy sprinted where Gajeel and Lily were meeting her a few blocks from the guild. When she arrived, Gajeel was handing money to the vendor and received the gray bag from the old man. He walked over to the side of the large red stand and began pulling off his charcoal gray shirt. Levy stopped and moved herself behind a lamp post, feeling her face heat up at the short glimpse. She peeked around the metal post and watched as the half naked Gajeel was talking to Lily while examining the blue jersey held out in front of him. Levy pulled back and leaned on the post, composing herself with a single deep breath. It wasn't the first time seeing him shirtless, and although it wasn't the first time seeing a half naked man (Gray for that matter), Gajeel without a doubt was the hottest man she ever laid eyes on. When she finally decided to make her trek, Gajeel was cloaked in a number 4 Bo jersey. His long black hair was tied back in a low pony tail and his fringe were held back by a navy blue headband. He saw her and she responded with a small wave.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting!" Levy greeted them.

"We just got here." Lily reassured her and handed her the plastic bag. "Gajeel got you a jersey." She peeked into the bag and saw the same number 4 Bo jersey, and she pulled it out of the bag.

"Thank you!" Levy smiled and held the shirt up.

"Yeah, don't mention it." Gajeel replied. "Let's get going."

"Hold on." Levy set her bag down on the cobblestones and slipped the jersey over her black tank top.

"I don't remember Magnolia being like this." Gajeel said, looking at the restaurants and cafés cloaked in banners and flags, filled with jersey clad people with face paint in white, red, and blue, and lacrima screens illuminating the crowded rooms.

"Magnolia Eagles were not so popular seven years ago." Levy straighten her bag around her shoulder. "They were in last place."

"That bad, huh?

"Really bad!" Levy grinned. "Back then, some people in Magnolia never knew we had a soccer team."

"And now they start to take notice." Lily pointed at a rowdy crowd outside a bar.

"The Eagles were reigning champions for a very long time." Levy added. "Twenty-five years ago."

"How do you know this?" Lily asked.

"I read it somewhere." Levy lied, but they believed her when it came to facts.

They continued walking silently together for a few more blocks until they could hear the familiar voices of the guild down at the soccer field. The field was located at the edge of town, near the forest leading to the mountains. It was a block away from the small stadium where Magnolia Eagles competed. Erza and Jet were explaining the rules of the game to Wendy and Carla, while Natsu and the others were messing around with the ball.

"I think I understand." Wendy said timidly.

"It'll make sense when we start playing." Jet assured her. He bounced the ball on his head and let it fall in front of him where the top of his foot kick it over to the group. "Let's get into teams. I call Captain!"

"Who died and called you captain?" Natsu yelled at Jet, seven years older than him and taller, didn't flinch at him yelling.

"While you were busy playing with Gray, I actually played soccer when we were little," Jet boasted. "Besides, Erza said it was okay."

"And I will be the opposing captain." Erza grinned devilishly. Levy looked around to see who else was there. Evergreen didn't want to play, sitting on the bench with Carla and Happy. Lily decided to be the main referees with the other Exceed. Elfman and his sisters were standing around Evergreen, talking to her, though they are now listening to the Captains. Juvia was with Gray as he was about to get into another fight with Natsu, while Lucy and Wendy tried to calm them down before Erza took notice. Droy stood behind Jet with a loaded hot dog in his hands. Max was with the celestial spirit, Leo, who was and forever will be the Fairy Tail wizard, Loki—though today he was there as a player and a friend and not a spirit. Of course, Gajeel and she was there; making the teams eight versus eight. Other than Wendy, Levy was the smallest player there.

"That's fine by me." Jet smirked back, having his own ideas. "I get first pick." Levy sighed, looking at the other people again. She knew she was going to be picked last. "Levy!" The bluenette looked over to the captains and saw Jet grinning wide with his hands on his hips. "You're on my team!" He winked at her, though that would notion would be taken out of context, knowing how much Jet had a crush on her.

"The first pick, huh?" Levy scratched her chin and let out a cute giggle as she made her way towards Jet's side.

"He just wants to be close to Levy-chan!" Lucy whispered over to Juvia, who nodded in turn. Gajeel clicked his tongue, looking away as he heard the celestial mage's comment.

"Gray!" Erza took her pick.

"Yes!" Gray shouted.

"What?" Natsu's jaw dropped. "Why did you pick him first?" Gray stuck out his tongue and pulled down the skin under his eye.

"Natsu!" Jet immediately took his pick.

"What?" Both Gajeel and Natsu shouted. Levy couldn't help, but laugh at the two Dragon Slayers.

"Erza is trying to steal Gray-sama from Juvia!" Juvia sputtered out.

"This won't end well if they end up on different teams." Lucy commented.

"Elfman!" Erza pointed at the oversized muscle man.

"Gajeel!" Jet finally answered to the Iron Dragon's ferocious glare.

"Next time you pick Salamander over me—" He got up in Jet's face. "—I am going to tell everyone what happened to you and Droy when we went to that bar and that chick—"

"Gajeel will be my striker!" Jet roared, patting Gajeel on the back and pulled him beside him.

"What happened—" Levy whispered to Gajeel.

"I'll tell you later—" Gajeel laughed.

The final teams are as they stand: Team Erza with Gray, Lucy, Elfman, Mira Jane, Wendy, Max and the last pick Droy. Team Jet with Gajeel, Levy, Lisanna, Natsu, Juvia, Romeo, Loki, and Romeo for a last minute trade as they thought it wasn't fair for Team Shadow Gear to be in one team, plus three dragon slayers too. They separated the celestial spirit away from his owner for Wendy. Levy was liking there odds, although she did question Jet's coaching abilities. He had Loki as the goalie, Juvia and Lisanna as the defenders, Levy and Romeo as mid-fielders, and finally Natsu, Gajeel and Jet as the forwards. At least with Erza's team, they had the big guy as the goalie, and it wasn't Elfman.

"I don't think I should be goalie." Droy commented between the pipes, holding a drumstick in his hands.

"Don't worry about guarding the goal." Erza smiled. "We'll make sure it doesn't get to you."

"I don't see why we have to have positions." Romeo said to Levy. "Why can't we just play?"

"Juvia wants to be with Gray-sama." She pouted, noticing that Gray was a defender too.

"For Wendy," Levy ignored Juvia, answered Romeo. "She doesn't know how to play, so we're doing it by the book."

"I guess that makes sense." Romeo nodded. "It's been thirty minutes of just planning. By the time we play, the first game will be on."

"We get the ball first!" Jet cheered when they won the coin toss. Levy and Romeo trotted behind the three forwards, waiting for their turn with the ball. Levy was pretty much tripping over herself, itching and anxious to get a hold of the ball. She watched as Jet crossed into the other's team's domain and passed the ball to Natsu, who stopped the ball with the side of his foot and then reared it back as far as he could before he hurled the ball across the field.

"What are you doing?" Jet shouted.

"OH MY GOD!" Droy got out of the way before the flaming ball blazed through the goal, breaking the net with its power. "Are you trying to kill me, Natsu?!" He shouted across the field. Elfman and Lucy were lying on the grass, having to dodge the scary kick from Natsu.

"Goal!" Natsu roared.

"Is that legal?" Wendy asked and Gray shrugged his bare shoulders. Happy came back with the soot covered ball and gave it to Mira Jane.

"It shouldn't be." Levy sighed. "That should be an offside kick…not really…but it should be." She watched as Mira passed the ball to Erza, only to have her kick it with all her might, copying Natsu.

"You got to be kidding me?" Loki cringed at the speed of the ball, though he stood his ground. He dove towards the ball and it decided to take the celestial spirit with it. Loki's body stopped it from going through the net and now the white threads entangled him with the ball. When Loki was able to breathe again, the goal post fell over, almost crushing Loki.

"This game is going no where." Lisanna shook her head. Jet was scratching his head in frustration. It really didn't surprise Levy as it was expected from a handful of Fairy Tail wizards.

"I'm bored." Gajeel yawned only to have Jet yell at him. "Jeez, you have to be so loud?" She laughed, eying Gajeel sneak in another yawn. Levy knew Gajeel well enough that he wasn't so easily bored with countless afternoons sitting in silence as she read to herself. At least with that Gajeel could take nap.

"Bored, huh?" Gajeel turned around and Levy placed a hand on his forearm. "The game hasn't started yet." She beamed at the iron dragon.

"What are you talking about, Shrimp?" Gajeel watched as Levy took off her brand new jersey and tank top, revealing an orange sports bra and then she moved on to tightening her sun colored headband pushing her wild blue hair back.

"We'll make it interesting." Levy grinned. "Just follow my lead." She pointed at the quarreling players in front of them. And from what it looked like they were fighting about who touched the ball last before it ran out of bounds. "We'll make them fight for the ball. Take that side of the field and wait for my pass." Levy trotted to the bench and toss her jersey on her stuff, and joined Gajeel's side. She pointed at the left side of the field where Mira Jane and Max were standing and then Elfman near the goal with Droy.

"Pass?" Gajeel raised a questionable brow. Levy didn't say a word and she patted Gajeel's back before she ran over to the right side of the field. "Oi, Shrimp! What the hell—"

"Jet," Levy called to the captain. "To me, okay?" She winked, having Jet smile and swoon, knowing all too well to get the ball for her. Her hazel eyes went over to Gajeel and winked at him too, and she could have sworn she saw a shocked looked on his face, though that wasn't really important. She could feel the anxious adrenaline pumping through veins, and her feet too anxious to grab hold of the ball.

"Okay…" Wendy stood a few paces from the ball and out of bounds. "I kick it to someone on my team?"

"Yes, Wendy!" Carla shouted. "Do your best!" She cheered and the Sky Dragon Slayer exhaled before she took two big strides towards the ball.

"Ack!" Wendy screeched before she fell on the grass. She tripped over her own footing and now the ball remained still in front of her. "I did it again…" She muttered. Gajeel groaned at the lack of doing anything, and Levy could only laugh at him. "Sorry, guys!" Wendy brushed herself off and tried again. Instead of the run and kick, she stood by the ball and kicked it towards Gray. Like Erza and Natsu, Gray reared back his leg, ready to shoot the ball into the goal from the center of the field, however, Jet came out of no where and stole the ball from under him.

"Jet!" Gray shouted, and the snickering Jet dribbled the ball with his fast feet before Erza was charging towards him.

"Levy!" Jet called to her and passed it to his right, where she appeared and with nimble feet, Levy moved the ball gracefully through the field. Levy looked over to her left to see Gajeel, confused, was running at the left side. She nudged her head further ahead and hopefully Gajeel understood her, because Gray was coming towards her with great speed, but Levy pivoted, kicking the ball away from her, spun around as her back hit Gray, causing him to step back, and she sprinted towards the ball to continue her trek.

"How the hell does she do that?" Gray charged after her.

Her possession didn't last long when Lucy and Mira Jane were on either side of her, and she passed the ball to Jet. Lucy was trying to slow her down, then she failed when Levy pulled away, making Lucy fall backwards.

"Sorry, Lu-chan!" Levy chuckled before she continued her sprint.

"When did Levy…" Lucy said while she was rubbing her butt. "Mira Jane! Get Levy!" Levy smiled when she saw the demon snuck up behind her and tried to make Jet not pass to her.

"Gajeel!" Jet shouted and kicked the ball to his left where Gajeel unskillfully tried to dribble the ball swiftly between his feet, looking like a giant toddler learning how to walk.

"Man!" Elfman took his stance, ready for defensive measures against Gajeel.

"Bring it on, Big Guy!" Gajeel laughed when Elfman was blocking his way. "Gihii!" He tripped Elfman, though the muscle beast grabbed Gajeel's foot and he fell down as well. Droy was close enough to get to the ball, then Max told him to stay by the goal. Max took possession and wanted to punt the ball towards Jet's side, then Romeo came out of no where and passed the ball to Jet, who had Erza on his tail.

"Levy!" Jet shouted one more time and the tiny field fairy moved between Jet and Erza, making Mira Jane crash into Titania. They started to curse against each other and with a last smirk towards Droy, Levy kicked the ball into the left corner of the goal. Droy laid on the grass gawking at the cheering little blue fairy.

"Wow, Levy is really good!" Wendy beamed.

"That is how you play soccer." Romeo cheered and gave a wide smile towards Wendy. "Great job, Levy-Nee!"

* * *

A/N: Hello, World! This is my first NEW fanfic in the last FOUR YEARS! And this time I am taking a crack out of the Fairy Tail fandom, since it is the only anime/manga I am actively watching/reading.

I got the idea of this story from watching the World Cup 2014. I use to play soccer when I was younger, and had to stop in high school when it was either soccer or softball, and of course I chose softball. Anyways, I also got the idea from **Blanania** on Tumblr. She drew (the cover image too) some of the Fairy Tail characters in Team Japan jerseys. Go check out her stuff! Her art is very pretty, awesome…and pretty…just check her out okay?

This story was supposed to be a one shot, but after re-reading it and extending the scenes, I felt like it should be a multi-chapter story. Most of the story is already written and I am currently writing the final two chapters, though I will post each chapter weekly (Monday or Tuesday). The first chapter is a little broad, but I guarantee you that there will be lots of Gajeel and Levy moments coming your way! Again, this is my first fanfiction that isn't Soul Eater, so getting characterization will take time. Practice makes perfect!

Fact: I thought I should write a little bit of what Levy's past could have been…so, sorry for the slight filler. I wanted to stick with Mashima's theme on daddy issues. With Levy, I wanted to write something in the lines of her moving on and forgetting her father (unlike Cana, she was trying to figure out how to tell Gildarts and he was oblivious of the fact). However, the Fiore Cup and Soccer fever going around the guild it was hard to forget, especially if she use to love it.

Please, oh please, review and share! I would like constructive criticism, especially with characterization. I hate OCness and I don't want my story to be one of them…


	2. Chapter 2: Fairy Cake

**A/N: Another week means another chapter! Thanks again for the favs and follows! It encourages me to share my fics with you guys. I won't keep you from the story, so please enjoy and tell me what you think! **

**I don't own Fairy Tail! If I did, this pairing would be officially canon long ass time ago! **

* * *

Chapter Two: Fairy Cake

"Jeez," Gajeel laughed, scratching his head as he stood up from the grass. "That little Shrimp…" He patted his arms and body from the itchy grass clippings that stuck to his skin. Juvia and Lisanna came from their end of the field and began cheering with Levy.

"She took out Big Sis and Erza with a ball." Elfman couldn't believe what he just saw. "How did she…it was like she-?"

"They call it bending." Droy informed them. "Curling the ball. Levy use to call it Banana shot, but no one used that term for a long time."

"She's good." Elfman smiled.

"Yeah, who knew?" Gajeel grinned, watching the girls celebrate.

"Levy! You're the man!" Elfman shouted.

"Very impressive." Erza said to Jet.

"Levy, Droy and I use to play when we were kids." Jet said to everyone. "Not officially anyway. Just to kill time between jobs." Jet juggled the ball with his knees and alternate his feet too, making sure the ball didn't touch the ground. Gajeel's eyes watched the ball being lightly kicked towards Levy, who did the same thing with her slender legs and nimble feet. His eyes widen with surprise when Levy bopped the ball atop her head before the ball dropped to her feet again.

It wasn't rare for Gajeel to see Levy like this; beaming enthusiasm and coruscating smile that was only noticed by him alone. At times he would see her like that when she was reading part of a book that made her fluster in a fit of happiness. Then, this was different too. To Gajeel, Levy was this neat little wizard that occasionally would forget to eat and remember what day it was because she was immersed in her own library, getting lost in words and volumes. The Levy that Gajeel witnessed was a firecracker running and zooming pass a muck of monsters, relishing in the adrenaline, smiling in heavy breaths, and laughing in her own glory. Her hair was a tussled mess, cheeks were rosy red, and her white porcelain skin was painted in smudges of dirt and green blades of uncut grass. All because of rubber black and white sphere filled with air.

"Hey, Captains!" Levy shouted at Jet and Erza, kicking the ball towards him to only have him catch it with his hands. "Let's play the real game. No shooting it across the field, okay? Oh and Jet?" She paused, looking at the other members of her team. "You're a bit rusty, though it wouldn't matter since we are playing against Erza's team." She grinned, almost tauntingly at the opposing team with a sinister snicker.

An over-confident and wicked Levy. That was a site to behold.

"Oi, Shrimp?" Gajeel watched as Levy took off her headband, running her slender fingers through her wild blue threads, tying them into pigtails alongside her head. "You didn't tell me you play?" Levy looked up at him and smiled, nodding with modesty, and twirling the dangling tails into tight buns.

"A long time ago." Levy shrugged her shoulders, before she tied her orange headband around her head. "The last time I held a soccer ball was almost…" She paused, adding the seven years they were absent. "—fourteen years ago."

"Not bad all things considering," Gajeel guffawed, reeling his head back. "Shit, it looks like you and the ball did a—Unison Raid. It's pretty cool."

"I'm not as good as Jet, though." Levy said. "He's pretty fast." Her timid self was back, looking down at her feet and smiling shyly.

"Obviously! But, speed ain't everything, Levy." Gajeel snorted. "You are something else. Gihii!" Levy blushed, pausing her trek and watched him move into position on the field. "Give them hell!" He said to her before facing where the ball was.

The game resumed and this time they played the game right. Some of them had a hard time mimicking Jet and Levy's dribbling techniques and often times had difficulty understanding some rules that Lily enforced, even if it really wasn't necessary. Eventually, the rules were dropped and towards the end with a 7-7 score, everyone seemed to be just kicking the ball around. The time for the real game was about to start within the hour, and everyone was simply exhausted.

They returned to the guild to celebrate the game with the rest of the family on the Lacrima screens. Just like Levy, the Magnolia Eagles were on fire with a two score lead before the half, having the entire guild in an uproar with drinks and cheers that could be heard throughout the city. Though in the beginning of the second half, Hawke was severely injured by an opposing player and had to be carried out of the field. Natsu and Lucy told Carla to take Wendy to Crocus, so she could heal him, but of course that wasn't going to happen. Later their striker, Varric Cousland, was unfairly slapped with the red card and was out the rest of the tournament, having the inevitable rowdiness of the guild erupt in a fit of anger at the referee. It was all up to Petyr Samas and their goalie Hope Solo to bring their team and city into the finals.

With the guild half drunk and pumped up from close shots and misses, the Magnolia Eagles won the semi-finals as the two teams head into Penalty Kicks, and the Magnolia hero, Hope Solo, blocked all of the Magnificent Oaks PKs. Mugs of ale and wine were tossed about as members clank their glasses heavy at one another to the point the glasses would shatter. The entire city was shouting at their team's triumphant victory, celebrating even after the game had ended. Though, the tipsy and drunk antics had to come to an end, where everyone started to head home (or simply pass out at the guild hall).

"_Hero of the game: Hope Solo!" _One of the newscasters announced after the game was called. _"Being the only woman competing in the Eagles, has set a new record for the Eagles by blocking all five PK shots. At the age of nineteen and the youngest on the team, she is a powerhouse and a knight between the pipes, stopping anything coming her way." _

"_It's been a good year for Magnolia…"_ Another announcer added. _"Fairy Tail won the Grand Magic Games last year, being the strongest guild in Fiore. Now, even if Magnolia didn't win the final, the Eagles would regain their legacy in which they have lost twenty-five years ago. That was the last time they reached the finals. Magnolia should be proud of their teams." _

"_I agree, though I have to disagree with one thing you said." _The other announcer paused. _"I believe the way Hope Solo performed tonight and Petyr Samas's guidance for the rookies that will replace Cousland and Hawke will indefinitely take the cup. The Eagles will win the Fiore Cup."_

* * *

"Awesome game!" Levy giggled, having a little too much to drink but not too drunk that she couldn't walk, though it did felt like she was walking on sand. It wouldn't help if they were walking on the beach towards Fairy Hills. The heavy Droy was out like a light and Lily offered to help Jet carry the big guy back to their place, while Gajeel walked Levy back to her dorm.

"It was a close one." Gajeel walked alongside her, staring up at the cliff where the dormitory sat. "Seriously, though. Wendy should go to Crocus to heal Hawke before Sunday's game."

"You and half the guild." Levy said to him, clenching her grass stained sneakers in her hand. "They have their own doctors, so he'll be fine by Sunday. But if not, I think they'll be okay without them. They went against the team who almost beat the Suns two years ago, and that was before they got Cousland and Hawke." Levy was looking up at the clear skies, watching the stars twinkle in celebration at what had transpired that day. A fit of self-fulfillment ensued with the need to be a kid again for just for one day was what she needed and for everyone else. She almost forgot how much she enjoyed playing the game.

"Oi, Shrimp?" Gajeel caught her attention, drawing it towards the man walking beside her. "Why haven't you used those legs before?"

"Excuse me?" Levy shook her head, trying to wrap her tipsy mind on what he had asked, and figuring out whether or not she was hearing things.

"Your legs?" Gajeel stopped to point at her short Heart Kreuz red soccer shorts on. Her milky smooth legs were stained with purplish splotches from people kicking at her shins without any protection. Her feet even were bruised, though Levy actually liked seeing them like that. It reminded of how she use to play when she couldn't afford cleats and shin guards. "They took down Titania and the others. You should use them when you're in battle."

"Heh?" Levy raised an bluish brow. "I thought that was your job? Aren't you suppose to kick anyone's ass that got in my way?"

"Can't do everything, Shortcake." Gajeel called her, then realized she was making the annoyed face that Gajeel was afraid of, on occasion at least. Most of time that face was directed towards Jet and Droy.

"What the hell did you just call me?" Levy spat, crossing her arms in a fit of rage. Her face was a slight pink from the alcohol and fists were clenched tightly into a small ball. She looked adorable, but then with what Gajeel witnessed that day, he kept eying her sexy legs that turned out to be weapons.

"Just another name for ya, gihii" Gajeel smirked.

"I'm not a fat little girl!" Levy pouted. She really did look like a shortcake; strawberry red face, inflated cheeks, and skin as white and silky as whip cream.

"Jeez," Gajeel didn't want to push it, starting to feel a little bit sober than he was when they left the guild. "My bad! I'll just stick with Shrimp, Short stuff." Levy glanced to her side to see Gajeel grit his teeth. The ocean breeze drifted to shore and the smell of salt and earthy metal hit Levy's nose. She inhaled deeply at the refreshing air.

"Just don't call me that in front of everyone." Levy warned him. "And I will use my legs to beat you up if you call me cupcake." Her face reddens, realizing what she just said. Cupcake? She recalled that Cupcake was a pet name for couples and not a standard nickname. Levy wasn't implying anything, and she hoped that Gajeel was too dense to notice.

"Cupcake?" Gajeel growled. "I ain't gonna call you Cupcake in front of people. Jeez, what do you take me for?" A lump in Levy's throat appeared for some odd reason she was feeling a little disappointed at what he'd said. And then she didn't know why she was feeling that way. She told him not to call her that and now feels disappointed. At the moment, Levy hated alcohol for confusing…everything.

"Good!" She unexpectedly shouted, quickly covering her mouth when they both approach the path leading to the top of the cliff. She peered over to Gajeel, who was just stoic as ever.

"Gihii, but we're not in front of people." Gajeel leaned in and Levy almost jumped from him being too close. "Right, Cupcake?" Levy's face heated up and she knew it was a bright red to be sure. Gajeel grinned his trademark smile and the flustered mage tripped backwards when her footing landed on a rock instead of the sandy path. Levy braced for a rough landing on the rocky earth awaiting her, however, a strong hand grabbed her skinny wrists and pulled her back. Her stomach did a 180, not expecting to be hurled forward so suddenly, and before her Levy could comprehend what was going on, her eyes settled on the crimson eyes of Gajeel.

"I-I—" Levy stumbled over her words. "I t-t-told you not to call me that!"

"Hey, you suggested it." Gajeel smiled. "I wasn't even thinking about callin' you that." He paused to look at her, having her face heat up from his stare and the alcohol. "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah!" Levy shrieked, followed by an embarrassing chuckle. "I'm just—"

"Tired?" Gajeel added. "You want me to carry you?"

"No!" Levy shook her head. "I can walk! We're almost there." She pulled her hand from his grip and continued to walk the path before her face turned redder. Just the thought of him carrying her sent her head reeling.

They were silent again and a word was not said until the brightly illuminated brick building came into view. Lights in all the windows were on except the two windows on the far left of the building. Levy didn't consider them windows, since two wall size bookshelves are currently blocking it; heavy duty curtains Lily called them, though Levy opened one window, so Lily could just fly right in if he needed to. From the looks of the building, Erza, Juvia and the others returned to the dorms and apparently still up. She remembered the last time she saw Erza at the guild, drunk as a gangster warlord ordering all the men to do as she says without a flinch, threatening them with her sword and her depravity. And the cherry on top was Juvia crying and pleading to Erza about not hurting her Gray-sama.

"Cupcake!" Levy pulled herself from her thoughts and turned her head. "Catch!" Levy's eyes widen when she saw the black and white ball coming towards her face. She ducked, knowing that she wouldn't be able to react in time. The ball made a thud against the trunk of the tree in front of Erza's room, and it rolled on the grass before making a complete stop.

"I told you not to call me that!" Levy hissed, trotting towards the ball. She tapped the top of the ball, rolled it towards her and kicked it up with the tips of her toes, juggling it seamlessly with her legs and feet.

"Your fault." Gajeel smirked, though it was short lived when Levy kneed the ball harder into the air and then punting it hard before it touched the ground. "Oi!" Gajeel shouted, ducking at her attack.

"Your fault." Levy was now the one smirking, placing her hands on her hips and chuckling a laugh towards the man. Levy watched him retreat for the ball, and had to keep in her laughter when Gajeel tried to mimic her juggling. His boots stomped around the yard as he desperately tried to control the ball without grabbing it with his hands.

"How the hell do you do it?" Gajeel cursed, grabbing the ball and then tried again, but to only have it sail forward in the direction of Levy. "You and Jet make it look too easy."

"Keep an eye on the ball." Levy lightly kicked it with the top of her foot. "Lightly hit the ball without forcing any spin." She dropped the ball, passes her knees, and then kicked it with her instep and it sailed back up over her head. Levy took a step to the side and waited for the ball to fall to the perfect height before she kicked the ball towards the tree. The bark cracked with the force and the ball sailed passed her where Gajeel was ready to kick it back.

"Shit!" Gajeel cursed again when he kicked too soon and stumbled backwards. A roar of laughter escaped Levy, steadily walking towards him with her arms around her stomach.

"Oh my god!" Levy laughed loudly. "You okay, Gajeel?" He grumbled a response, rubbing his head.

"Everyone is going to hear you!" Gajeel hissed. "Oi, Shrimp! Stop laughing!" His face had a small tinge of red painted on his defined cheekbones. "You're a monster with a ball, you know that?" He was looking up at her as she stood above him still laughing.

"Maybe I should carry a soccer ball when we go on a job." Levy commented, slowing down to a mere chuckle.

"You really are something else." Gajeel said to Levy, noticing how serious he was. "When you disable Freed's enchantments, master choosing you for the S-Class Exam, how fast you freakin' read a 3,000 page book in two days without your damn glasses—and in fuckin' franc—"

"French." Levy corrected.

"Whatever!" Gajeel laughed, pointing at a ball. "And now _this_?"

"I'm a monster, I know." Levy shrugged her shoulders.

"A fuckin' shortcake monster." Gajeel added. "Hey!" Levy lightly kicked him in the thigh. "Takes one to know one."

"A shortcake?" Levy was for once taller than Gajeel the way they were at that very moment. He craned his neck up to see her face, illuminated by the various lights coming from the dormitory windows.

How did an incredible girl like this—with all her exemplary smarts, beautiful face, laudable body—could possibly stand someone like him? Levy was possibly the only sense of propriety in Fairy Tail—which almost everybody was contumacious towards the council about their disruptive action, though all intentions are good, especially in regards of their friends—no—Family. Gajeel, especially, didn't deserve to be in the same vicinity as this girl, and although what he did was untoward, Levy still managed to forgive him so easily. Even if time had passed and what transpired between his relations with Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail was long forgotten, what he did—especially with Levy—haunted him, and try that he may to redeem himself by putting himself out there for Levy. And for the guild of course. Sometimes Gajeel believed it to be not enough.

"A monster." Gajeel gulped hard, staring at her as her smile slowly disappeared. "Me. I meant me." Levy took a step closer and Gajeel flinched when she raised her hand towards him. She paused, cautiously studying him now. With no doubt was Gajeel a boner kill; the only person that could smack the happy and smiles off of Levy's face. He winced when Levy kicked him again at his thigh, harder than last time, and then she poked his headband clad forehead.

"Takes one to know one." Levy's smile returned. "Though, we all know you're really not on the inside." She then poked at his chest. "I know you." Her hazel eyes stared into his crimson ones. "And I know you are one giant cupcake!" She let out her trademark giggle.

"What?" Gajeel was taken aback by that snide remark (at least he thought it was). "I am no cupcake."

"Oh yes!" Levy laughed. "Yes, you are!" She inhaled ready to shout it. "Gajeel is a—" Before she could finish, Gajeel pulled her by the collar of her jersey and she stumbled into the grass right beside him. Tendrils of his ink black hair fell as his face looked down at the fallen mage. Blood red eyes smiled back at her, sparkling, and yet, threatening in the soft lighting.

"I. Am. No. Cupcake." Gajeel articulate each word carefully. "You got that, shrimp?" His chiseled pierced face grinned back at Levy, coming closer to her, causing her face to turn bright red.

"Gajeel—" Levy muttered, not really answering his question. It was then that Gajeel realized what position they were in, though not that intimate, it was still forward. He was ready to pull back, but Levy's hand steadily reached out to him. His eyes watched it make its way towards his face, and he looked at Levy beneath him. Cheeks flushed with a slight red, eyes shimmering in the building lighting, making her orbs look like the golden sun, and lips parted to let out a small sigh between them. Gajeel didn't know what to do, petrify like iron. From the strain on his face, Levy paused her hand from her intentions.

"Levy," Gajeel swallowed and reached for the floating hand, taking it into his own. He brought her hand to his face where her warm palm rested along his jawline. Levy smiled as her hand finally relaxed against his skin, rubbing his cheek with her delicate thumb.

"GAJEEL!" A horrifying shriek came from above where both Gajeel and Levy looked up to see a red faced and absolutely drunk Erza glaring down on them. "You bastard! Are you hurting Levy-chan?" She roared. Juvia and Lisanna were behind Erza, telling her to leave them alone

"N-N-No, Erza!" Gajeel sat up, pulling himself from Levy. "I-I was j-just walking her home!"

"Oi, Gajeel!" Erza ignored him and beamed laser eyes at the Dragon. "What were you doing to Levy?" The scarlet mage leapt from the window and came down in just her jersey and panties. Juvia shouted at her, but Erza ignored her. Gajeel fell back, trying to get up from the approaching Erza. Mind you that she was holding tightly a large bottle of whiskey in her hand. "We're—I mean—you kissing her, huh?" Gajeel was ready to defend for his own ass, ready to deny anything that Erza was assuming, and of course ready to finally fight Erza if he had to. However, he was drawn back by the frustrated and annoyingly sounding sigh coming from the girl next to him.

"Not yet." Levy sighed, kind of angry that this was happening. She eyed Juvia and Lisanna who were apologizing profusely.

"Oi, Gajeel!" Erza hissed. "If you kiss her, you have to marry her!"

"Huh?" Gajeel and even Juvia dropped their jaws. Speechless, except for Juvia.

"Oh my god, it's just a kiss." Levy groaned. "And it didn't happen yet!"

"A kiss is a sealing contract that you are bound by that person for all eternity!" Erza ignored her and lectured everyone instead, hiccuping and swinging the bottle around. "You!" She paused to point the whiskey bottle at Gajeel. "You have to marry her!" Levy tried to keep her laughter together from the looks of Gajeel's dumbfounded face.

"Erza!" Levy laughed, grabbing her arm. "Let's go back inside."

"No, Levy!" Erza ordered, like a commander. "You two have to get married!"

"Oi, Titania!" Gajeel shouted.

"Shut up, Gajeel!" Erza hiccuped in his face, smelling the putrid whiskey and stomach acid in her breath. "You—"

"Okay, Erza." Levy grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Gajeel. "Let's talk and plan the wedding over some drinks, shall we?"

"What?" Gajeel's eyes widen. Levy shook her head and silently told him she was not being serious.

"A wedding?" Juvia shrieked. "Gray-sama and Juvia have to plan our wedding too!"

"Oh dear," Lisanna sighed. "We lost her…"

"Let's go back in!" Levy looked behind her to see a scared and shocked Gajeel.

"Stupid, Gajeel!" Erza craned her neck as Levy continued to push towards the door. "You better show up to the wedding before I will hunt you down and castrate you!" Levy looked at Gajeel and mouthed an apology.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Gajeel nodded.

"Did you hear me? Iron Bastard!" Erza shouted.

"C'mon, maid of honor." Levy tried luring Erza with pitches. "You can even choose the dresses for the other girls too."

"Really?" Erza boasted.

"We all know you have an incredible fashion sense!" Levy looked back again to see Gajeel walking away with his hands in his pockets. The number 4 was slowly disappearing into the darkness. Her heart sank to her stomach, wishing that this incredible day ended on a good note.

* * *

"_Sorry for the trouble." The man with pale blue hair said to Master Makarov. The old man was a little taller than her, though he still looked like a child. "I promise I'll pay you back for her stay once I get back from the capital." _

"_It's no trouble at all." Master smiled at him. "We like Levy with us. However, it would be nice if she would play with the other kids here at the guild instead of being cooped up the entire day in the guild library." He wiggled his large white mustache and smiled at Levy amusingly. "I bet Cana would like a playmate!" Levy hugged the large book in her arms tighter and slowly took a step backwards. _

"_Maybe you could do a job while I am gone." The man told her, patting her bright blue hair. "I'll be back in a week. Now, go play with that little girl over there." Her abnormally large eyes looked at the man beside him and then at Master, who motioned his head in the direction of the girl named Cana. _

"_Is there anything I could do for some extra cash?" Levy took a seat at one of the tables, still hearing their conversation. "Alshon once told me you give out jobs for non-magic users." _

"_Not at the moment." Master sighed. "I am afraid the kids who are still learning their own magic are taking the easy local jobs. And they do not pay much." _

"_You think I can take one of the jobs over there?" He pointed at the bulletin board across the room. "There has to be something that doesn't require magic." _

"_I am afraid not." Master shook his head. "Those jobs are strictly for Fairy Tail Wizards." _

"_But, Master—" _

"_Look," Master sighed. "If I had a position open for a bartender, cook, housekeeping…I would definitely accept you. However, I do not." The man looked over to the little girl with a large book on her tiny lap. "The least I can do for Alshon is take care of his goddaughter while you find work. Maybe in time, she'll learn her own magic. That I believe Alshon would have wanted for her." _

"_Yeah," The man gulped. "I'll see you in a week." _

"_Hello?" Levy pulled her eyes from the Master and looked over to the side, where a girl with long brown wavy hair was waving her hands in her face. "Are you blind? Or deaf?" She raised her voice at the last question, making Levy's face cringe. _

"_No!" Levy covered her ears. "I am perfectly normal!" _

"_I see you here a few times." Cana smiled. "My name is Cana. Cana Alberona." _

"_Levy McGarden." She said meekly. _

"_Who's that man over there?" Cana pointed towards the door where the skinny man burst through the guild doors. _

_My dad, she thought to herself._

"_Nobody." Levy looked down at the book in front of her._

* * *

**A/N: Originally this chapter ended up being ten pages long, but of course I had to eliminate all the unnecessary fluff and most of it was during their soccer game and when they were watching it in the bar. **

**For those of you who came from Tumblr, please follow my fanfiction blog, **_**KissedByIron**_**, where I make status updates and share my fanfics (Gajevy centric, of course). Also, a reminder that I will be participating in the ****Gajevy Love Love Fest**** on Tumblr starting August 8****th****, so please keep your eye out on my fanfiction, other fanfic writers and brilliant artists that will be participating in the fest. For more information, please visit Tumblr. **

**Facts: The shortcake/cupcake idea came from my fiancé calling me shortcake about two weeks ago. Hope Solo is an actual player. She is the notorious goalie for the women's Team USA and the Seattle Reign. The other names came from varies fandoms of my liking. If you can name them all and where they are from, I will do something special for you! **

**Oh and I post a Soundtrack playlist on my tumblr if anyone is interested. Check it, yo!**

**Until next week! **

**MasterC**


	3. Chapter 3: Fairy Trap

**A/N: First off, this week's chapter "air" was so awesome! I feel proud of my Levy. If you haven't read it yet, then I suggest you read it! So many feels. **

**Anyways, I want to note that I finished writing this story and after the events in Chapter 396, I am not going to rewrite it. This story takes place after the Tartarus arc without any knowledge of the outcome of said arc. There is a total of seven chapters (yes, purposely seven), and I will be uploading them weekly. More information after the chapter. **

* * *

Chapter Three: Fairy Trap

"That woman…" Gajeel muttered to himself. He was walking down the path leading to the guild. "Jeez, they are all monsters!" Gajeel recalled the ill-fated timing of Erza looking out the window and almost witnessing him kissing Levy. "You got to be kidding me!" He shouted to himself, frustratingly scratching the back of his head as hard as he could. "I can't believe—" He paused, imagining how Levy looked beside him; her blue hair scattered in the grass, her flushed cheeks— "Goddamn it!" He roughly dug his hands into his pockets and continued to walk down the path.

Gajeel was thinking if there would be another opportunity like that was ever going to happen for the both of them. Whenever they are together, they were at the guild with other Fairy Tail members. On a job, Lily and sometimes the two annoying bone heads would go with them; which leaves them never just the two of them. He could simply ask her out on a date. Date? It would be just like their usual hanging out without Lily. And what was he supposed to say during their date? He wasn't much for talking to the little shrimp since most of the time they sit in silence as she read her books. Gajeel bit his lip, knowing there wouldn't be another opportunity like that.

"Gajeel." Lily came around the corner.

"Oh, Lily." Gajeel greeted the flying Exceed. "You are heading home too?"

"Yes," Lily nodded, following Gajeel's pace and flapping his wings when he needed another push. "I take it that Levy is back home?"

"Yep," Gajeel grunted.

"What happened?" Lily asked him. No matter how blunt his replies were, Lily knew if something was up. He wondered too if Natsu and Wendy would get that from Happy and Carla. "You look bothered by something."

"Nothing."

"Really?"

"Nothing." Gajeel grumbled. Sadly, it was the truth. Nothing happened.

They remained silent making their way back to their place, walking on the cobblestone streets along the river. Gajeel eyed a certain apartment and apparently the lights were on. With his dragon hearing, he could hear Salamander, Bunny girl and the blue cat making too much noise over some nonsense. Was there a time they were not together? His head returned to what was in front of him; an empty street and closed businesses, even the bars were closed early.

"We haven't seen the town like this since the Grand Magic Games." Lily said, gliding smoothly beside him. "If the eagles win, do you think they'll get a welcome parade too?"

"Beats me." Gajeel grunted. Grand Magic Games. Fiore Cup. What was next? How to build a snowman tourney? Ice Princess would definitely get a crack out of that, and Juvia would follow like she always did.

"We have four days before the game on Sunday." Lily added. "You want to go on a quick job before then?" They approached an apartment building along the south border of Magnolia.

"Yeah," The keys Gajeel pulled out of his pocket were warm from his hands. "We can pick one out tomorrow."

"Maybe Levy would like to come with us?" Lily commented as they climbed two flights of stairs.

"We can ask her in the morning." Gajeel sighed, dreading that once the offer had been made, somehow Droy and Jet would find out about it and tag along. The worse part about them coming along resulted in Gajeel and Lily saving or babysitting them. Sure, he gave them credit for trying, and although their magic was quite unique, their focus needed some work. "Maybe she shouldn't be wearing _that_."

"What did you say?" Lily couldn't hear through Gajeel's mumbling.

"Nothin'" Gajeel sighed. "I'm goin' to shower, then bed."

"Yeah? Good night, then." Lily said before creeping into the kitchen to grab a nightly glass of kiwi juice.

After a good shower, Gajeel pulled on some black sweatpants and lay in his bed, stared up at his plain white ceiling. Being so plain, it projected many things that only Gajeel could see, like a blank canvas, his thoughts were the paint and his eyes were the brush. He replayed everything that happened that day. An ordinary day coming back from a job with Levy and the rest of the group turned into an intriguing and eventful day, revolving around soccer and a little blue fairy that he admired very much. And today in particular pushed his admiration even further to the point where he almost sealed the deal.

Somehow Gajeel could get Levy alone again without being too brash with his actions, and to not be interrupted by outside interference. Maybe he could go to Juvia for help, though reluctant to do so after recalling her dysfunctional relationship with Gray. Lucy could be another person he could go to since she was really close to Levy. Then again, Gajeel really didn't feel like she could trust the Bunny girl with secrets that could be leaked to Salamander or Happy for that matter. Not that like he didn't trust her, Gajeel trusted Lucy as much as Juvia and Levy; it was he didn't really want Natsu and Happy to find out, because they definitely wouldn't keep it a secret.

That was the reason why Gajeel didn't like asking for help, because he had to include someone into his affairs. For a very long time, he had to take care of himself and resolve problems by himself. And he wanted to be with Levy…by himself.

"That's it!" Gajeel shot right up from his bed. "Gihii!"

* * *

It was eight o'clock in the morning and Levy arrived at the guild with her red bag strapped to her bare shoulders and arms cradling two large books. Her happy spirits seemed to diminish when she didn't see a familiar site at their usual table. It was empty. The entire guild was sort of empty, though the only ones that were there are the people who passed out from last night's celebrations, the morning wait staff and Mira Jane. The demon woman, greeting Levy with her trademark smile as she made her way towards the bar. Levy dropped her books and bag at her usual table before taking a seat at the bar.

"Good Morning, Levy-chan!" Mira smiled brighter than the morning sun.

"Good morning," Levy lifted herself up to the cushioned bar stool. "Did Gajeel come in yet?"

"Oh?" Mira set a mug down on the wooden bar and reached over for the fresh dark brew. "Did something happen?" Levy looked quite disappointed at the reminder of what happened—more like what didn't happened last night. "He was that bad?"

"No!" Levy's face heated up instantly, like the steaming coffee in front of her. "N-No! Nothing like that happened!" She frantically waved her hands in front of her, denying anything like that happened. "Wow, I don't know who is worse? You or Erza?"

"Huh?" Mira raised a quizzical brow.

"Something should have happened, but Erza happened." Levy sighed, explaining as simple as possible. "Anyways, I was wondering if Gajeel is in, so we can go on a job before Sunday's game."

"Oh Levy-chan!" Mira teased. "I see you have a plan!"

"Plan?" Levy's turn to be quizzical. "The plan is to go on a job."

"With Gajeel."

"We always go on a job. What makes this one different?"

"Without Lily, Jet and Droy?"

"I don't mind Lily, but—" Levy knew it they would interfere if they tagged along. With the amount of beer they drank last night, it was possible that they wouldn't be coming in until early afternoon. "I just want to make some rent money before the game. If there is a plan, that plan would be watching the game here with Gajeel and everyone else."

"Fair enough," Mira chuckled. "Let's wait for Gajeel and Lily, shall we? The usual?"

"Yes, please!" Levy nodded, hopping off the bar stool and reaching for her hot mug. "Thanks, Mira!"

And Levy waited.

And waited…

* * *

"Is that what was bothering you yesterday?" Lily asked Gajeel. The pair left the train station, Gajeel still queasy from the train ride from hell.

"Sorry," Gajeel groaned. "I didn't have enough for three…"

"It's okay," Lily assured him. "I think it would be best if it was just you two."

"Thanks," He added.

"You're welcome." Lily smiled at his partner. While Gajeel was trying hard not to throw up his lunch, Lily held on to an envelope addressed to Levy. It was an impromptu trip to Hargeon, where they waited in line until the broker opened its doors at eleven. Gajeel filled Lily in on what happened and the idea he had, believing that Lily would keep a secret. Unlike Happy, Lily had a Soldier's Oath.

"Oh, it's Gajeel and Lily!" Lucy waved them down as they were heading to the train station. "Are you back from a job? When did you leave?"

"Uh—We left in the morning." Gajeel scratched the back of his head. "Picking up for a client and now we are heading back."

"You guys leaving?" Lily asked.

"Aye!" Happy answered, lifting the ad for their job. "It's easy, so we can be back before Sunday."

"Take it easy." Gajeel said to them. Natsu and Happy continued to their trek to the train station. "Wait, Lucy—" Gajeel called her, stopping and letting the other two continue on.

"Yes, Gajeel?" Lucy asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothin'" Gajeel shook his head.

"I think there was something." Lucy giggled, covering half her mouth. "Lisanna told me what happened last night!" She teased, making Gajeel turn into a slight red. "Or should I say what didn't happened? Hm?" Gajeel clicked his tongue and crossed his arms.

"About that…" Gajeel grunted. "That was all Erza's fault. End of story."

"Sure—"

"I hope to run something by you first." Gajeel came up front about what he needed to ask. "I got these for Levy." He handed her the envelope and she peeked into it. "You think she would like it?" The blonde's brown eyes widen at the contents of the envelope.

"Are you serious?" Lucy looked surprised at Gajeel.

"Will she?"

"Oi, Lucy!" Natsu waved her down. "We're going to miss our train!"

"Don't tell flame brain about it and the blue cat too." Gajeel sighed. "I'll never hear the end of it. Got it?" Lucy nodded and handed the envelope back to him.

"She would love it." Lucy smiled from ear to ear. "Tell me all about it when you get back."

"I ain't gonna tell you shit."

"That's okay," Lucy laughed, walking backwards towards her partner. "I'll hear it from Levy." Gajeel clicked his tongue again and tighten his crossed arms. "Have fun." She waved.

"Thanks." Gajeel replied and watch her smile before turning around. He could hear Natsu and Happy bothering her about what they were talking about, and as promised Lucy told it was nothing. "Lily, let's head back."

"Yeah." The black cat grunted. "Oh and about what you told me earlier."

"What about it?"

"From what it looks like," Lily pointed to Lucy laughing at Natsu and Happy being goofy. "You're one of _them_."

* * *

Four O'clock.

Levy was tired of waiting, and she needed to get a job soon before she wouldn't have enough rent for this month. She cursed herself for buying three books that she didn't need to buy right now; however, rare finds that might be snatched away by the council historical society are too good to pass up. The table she sat in was literally covered in books. She pretty much read the mini library she brought with her and wasn't expecting to read it all at the guild. If they decided on a job, Levy hoped this would be her reading material on the train and laying over at whatever city they would be heading to.

"Heading back so soon?" A low, raspy voice boomed behind her, having a shocking chill run through her bones, catching her off guard, and dropping the fairly large book on the wooden table. "Gihii."

"Where the hell were you?" Levy shouted, drawing the attention of some guild members. Particularly Mira and Cana.

"Jeez, you have to be so loud?" Gajeel cringed at her voice. "I had a few errands to run. It took longer than I thought. Sorry." Levy glared at him, imploring if it were true.

"It's fine," Levy sighed. "I was thinking on going on a job before the game." She continued to pack up her stuff. "I came by to see if you wanted to come along, so I waited for you."

"Were you waitin' long?" Gajeel asked.

"Nope!" Levy answered quickly, closing her bag and lifting the three large books in her arms. "Not at all. You still want to go?"

"Sure," Gajeel shrugged his shoulders. He then caught two figures coming towards them with beaming smiles. "Crap…" Gajeel muttered softly that only Levy could hear. She looked at Gajeel, noticing something behind her caught his attention, and averted her gaze to her friends approaching them.

"You guys want to go on this job with us?" Jet held up a flier; Destroy Ancient Golems! Written in a deep purple. "It's requesting a polyglot and a few hired muscle to a secret ruin outside of Crocus." Both Gajeel and Levy read the flier saying just that, and concurrently looked at Jet with a blank stare. Both of them, but not each other knowing that the other wanted it too, they wanted to go on a mission together, and secretly didn't want _them _to tag along. Not only just to be together, but to not split the reward when they both knew the hired muscle was going to be Lily and Gajeel.

The job was perfect for them. They needed to kill time before heading to the capital, and this job's reward had enough Jewels to spend leisurely and pay for Levy's rent. Location of the job was conveniently close to Crocus, where the Fiore Cup was being held, and they fit the criteria needed.

"What do you guys think?" Jet pressed on. Gajeel and Levy glanced at each other quickly, exchanging questionable glances.

"Jet! Droy!" Mira Jane broke the tension and trotted with a piece of paper in her hand. "I have this job that requested your assistance!" While the two of them were distracted by the flyer, Mira turned her head towards Levy and winked at her. Levy nodded her head in response and returned an amusing smile.

"Are you serious? A request for me?" Jet grabbed the paper from Mira and began to read it. "It's in Akane."

"It's urgent and I need you two to go there and help them out during the flower festival." Mira pleaded. "They specifically asked for you!"

"Then we have to return this—" Jet looked at the Golem flier, but it was snatched away by Gajeel. "Hey!"

"We'll take this." Gajeel chuckled. "Levy and I will take this, Mira."

"Okay." Mira nodded.

"Wait!" Droy told them. "It's impossible to do that job with just the three of you."

"No," Lily replied. "The two of them should be fine."

"What?" Jet and Droy said at the same time.

"Levy and Gajeel should be more than enough." Lily stated. "I am more concerned about this…" Lily looked at the Flower request. "I can be your hired muscle.

"Then it is settled!" Mira cheered, but Jet started to retort to the decision. "We'll see you guys on Sunday!" She left them to their own devices and Gajeel looked at the paper in his hand.

"You sure you don't want to come with us?" Levy turned to the Exceed.

"I am sure." Lily nodded. "I have other business to take care of in Akane. It will be killing two birds with one stone." Levy was starting to feel a little nervous now. She was getting what she wanted; alone time with Gajeel.

"Oi, Shrimp!" Levy looked at the Dragon Slayer. "We'll leave in the morning."

"Okay," Levy grinned softly. She adjusted the books in her arms and started to walk towards the door. Levy flinched when she believed her books were slipping from her arms, but it was actually being taken by Gajeel, grabbing the books that weighed heavily in her arms.

"I was thinking." Gajeel said to Levy. "Maybe after the job we could head to the capital?" She eyed the books in his arms, looking like small paperbacks cradled in fluctuating bands of muscle.

"It's going to be crowded because of the Fiore Cup." Levy commented. "And by the time we finish this job, it'll take us a day to get back and that would be Sunday morning. I don't know about you, but I don't want to miss the game."

"Levy!" A very loud whisper caused Levy to look behind her to see Lisanna, Juvia, Wendy, Cana and Mira mouthing something intangible towards her. "Levy!" They were pointing fingers towards Gajeel and what it looked like they were mouthing the word 'date' and 'ask out.'

"Wait, what?" Levy's eyes widen and turned her attention to Gajeel.

"Why don't you guys go away?!" He roared and the group turned around and started to giggle among themselves, occasionally looking over their shoulders at them.

"Gajeel?" Levy wondered if she was the dense one.

"Jeez," Gajeel scratched his head. "Here." He adjusted the books to one arm and handed her the long white envelope addressed to Levy in Gajeel's surprisingly tangible, though still messy handwriting. "That's why I was late." Levy's fingers deftly opened the sealed paper and pulled the contents out.

"This can't be…no!" Her eyes widen and inevitable smile swept across her face. "You didn't?" She looked up to Gajeel who had that signature grin that she couldn't resist. "Is this a joke?" She jumped back at her tone, realizing that Levy sounded a bit offended by the gift. Gladly, Gajeel didn't notice.

"Yes, I traveled all the way to Hargeon by train and back just to get you fake tickets to the Fiore Cup final." Gajeel rolled his eyes. "Of course, they are real." His sarcasm was followed by his trademark laugh. "You wanna go with me?" It was only a courtesy to ask, though Gajeel already knew her answer once he saw the glowing smile on Levy's face.

"Of course," Levy beamed.

"_One day, Chestnut." Levy wrapped her arms around his neck, smelling the tobacco in his rough skin. His eyes were dark as they looked out the window of their small studio apartment. Around one of his eyes, splotches of purple and yellow surrounded the puffy eye, accompanied with a crooked broken nose and scabbed lips. "One day, we will go to the final and bet on everything! We could afford a bigger place where we can put all your books." _

"_Can't we go to see them play, Papa?" Levy asked him. "We don't need to bet anything." She said meekly, only to have the man shook his head. _

"_It's okay, Chestnut." His raspy voice rumbled against her skin. "It's okay. Remember those stories Uncle Alshon told you about?" _

"_About Fairy Tail?" Levy smiled for the first time that day, not realizing that hearing her godfather's name still hurt him. _

"_We're going there!" He forced a crooked smile. "We'll find work and save up for the next Fiore cup! Now, Chestnut—when will be the next Fiore Cup?" _

"_In two years?" _

"_Yep," He grinned. "But, until then, we will find a way to get more money." _

* * *

The afternoon turned into the evening, and Levy's room was more crowded than usual as Juvia and Cana were there asking her questions and telling her _advice_ on how to approach Gajeel since they haven't done anything. Levy wished Lucy was here too, hoping that she would give some sensible advice compare to the woman who was high on love and the other woman drunk on…well, alcohol. The last thing Levy needed was something else trying to drive Gajeel away from her. And another reason why she wanted Lucy there was to ask her something about her father. There was Cana, but she was not sensible at the moment.

"Jet and Droy seemed bent out of shape." Cana snickered, sitting with her legs folded on the book crowded floor. "Hey Levy! How did you manage to have three guys wrapped around your fingers?" Levy silently shrugged her shoulders, not wanting to really answer the question. There was no point, Cana was too happy and drunk to possibly remember this conversation.

"I didn't lure anybody." Levy muttered her answer.

"As long as Gray-sama isn't one of them!" Juvia hissed. "Juvia doesn't want to be Love rivals with Levy."

"I think you should be more worried for Gray's safety if he tried to take Levy away from Gajeel." Cana laughed, cheeks flushed in her signature buzz.

"You guys talk as if we are dating." Levy sighed. "Both of you should know I have no interests with Jet nor Droy. Besides, they have a crush on me and nothing more. As for Gajeel, we're just going to a soccer game." Levy pulled out a bigger shoulder bag from her overstuffed closet, trying to push its contents that were tumbling out.

"Who says you are not dating?" Cana asked her.

"I say," Levy placed the dusty bag on her full size bed, next to the pile of clothes she planned to take with her. They didn't even kiss yet, she thought to herself.

"Did he ask you to go to the game?" Cana continued with the questions.

"Yes."

"Did you say yes?"

"Yes."

"Then you two are going out." Cana laughed. Levy rolled her eyes and started to pack the bag with the essentials and clothes. "Oh c'mon! You don't know how good you have it!" She burped and continued. "A sexy muscular man who gloats and clicks his tongue at every little annoying thing that everyone does around the guild. The blazing red eyes staring at you in silence as you read—" Another burp. "—quietly to yourself. That guy, ladies, is interested in our Levy."

"Well, he's a good friend." Levy said to them.

"Because of you, Levy." Juvia smiled. Levy paused from her packing and turned to Juvia, sitting perfectly straight at her wooden desk chair. "Juvia noticed Gajeel changed ever since we joined the guild. Even more so when he started spending more time with you." A small smile appeared on Levy's face, and immediately turned away from her two friends giggling at her. The jersey was the next to thing to pack, freshly washed and dried.

"Oh Levy," Cana got her attention. "Are you planning on bringing some sexy underwear?"

"Heh?" Levy blushed. "W-Why would I need that?" Her fists closed on the blue jersey, wrinkling the fabric in her clenched hands.

"Oh c'mon! Really?" Cana laughed. "Alone with Gajeel on a mission. Let me see…it'll take you about several hours of connecting trains to get to Crocus. Then, a day to finish the job…short train ride back to Crocus…what are you going to do until kickoff on Sunday?"

"I don't know!" Levy shook her head, folding the jersey and stuffing it in her bag.

"I know _who_ you'll be doing?" She laughed. Levy gawked at her, face as red as Erza's hair.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia blurted out, and blushed.

"Not you!" Cana hissed at the rain woman. "Levy is going to mount that—" Levy turned bright red, like a red hot chili pepper.

"Cana-san!" Juvia blurted out. "Levy, you don't need to do anything if you are not comfortable with it." What if Cana was right? They were going to be alone. No Lily. No Jet or Droy…just Gajeel and her…alone. It was finals weekend, so getting separate rooms might not be possible. A lump formed in her throat when the thought of a single bed was the only thing available at the hotel they would be staying at.

"He's not a forward kind of guy." Levy sighed and resumed packing a few books in her pack, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Yeah, that's why I said you are going to ride him—"

"Oh god!" Levy shook her head, turning towards a set of bookshelves and disappearing around the corner.

"I am playing with you." She tilted her head back with her lips cradling the opening of the brown glass bottle. "Just in case, though—" wiping off a trail of amber liquid from her chin. "Bring some sexy stuff." She finished with a snicker.

"Okay!" Levy laughed. "I think it's time for you to head back…" Levy held out a hand to the drunk monster. "I got an early day tomorrow."

"Oi, Levy!" Cana glared at the offered hand. "We're not done talking about what you—wait! Better yet!" She shouted, laughing as she slapped Levy's hand away. "You shouldn't bring any underwear!"

"Juvia will take Cana back…" Juvia stood up and pulled on the drunk woman's elbow.

"Levy-chan!" Cana cried. "You are so lucky!" A hiccup. "I wish had a boyfriend…" She trailed off, leaving Juvia to carry her freely without any resistance.

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Have fun if Juvia doesn't see Levy tomorrow." Juvia smiled. Levy walked them out of her dorm and held the door.

"We will." Levy smiled. "I'll see you Sunday night or Monday, okay?"

"Juvia will." She nodded and walked Cana down to her dorm.

"Oi, Levy!" Cana cried out over Juvia's shoulder. "When you get back, you gotta tell me if he pierced his—"

"Cana!" Juvia and Levy shouted at her. Levy slammed her door and leaned back on it, taking in the silence with a deep breath and a satisfying sigh escaped between her lips. Cana's words kept playing over and over in her head, being alone with Gajeel and being—alone with Gajeel all weekend. She shook her head, realizing that she shouldn't be scared of Gajeel. They spent time together all the time and so what if Lily was with most of it. Gajeel wouldn't admit it, but they both knew that they are just friends. Levy repeated herself that they are only friends…which she happened to have a crush on…and almost kissed the night before…

"Crap!" Levy's voice echoed in her library. "Shit!" She covered her mouth with her hand at what she had said; all Gajeel's influence no doubt. "Calm down Levy…calm down…" All the smutty books that she had read started falling back to her, recalling of all the erotic scenes that happened and how it happened. A linger of doubt started to build within her chest at the thought of her body pressed against his, lips exploring their skin, and Gajeel saying her name in a smoldering, gulping moan…

"I am going to kill you, Cana." Levy muttered, stomping to her bed, pushing her packed bag to the foot of the bed, and lying belly down, face buried in the fluffy pillows. Slowly, sexy thoughts turn into heated scenes in the back of Levy's sporadic mind. "I'm not going to sleep tonight." She croaked into her pillow and tried to count backwards from one hundred.

Eventually, sleep claimed her, but her fantasies continued in her dreams in which they were not so kind.

* * *

**A/N: I know, not an interesting chapter, but the next one will be really long. I promise! So, this week is Gajevy Love Fest is this week, and then this Manga Chapter came out and it was like…as if Mashima knew and wanted to contribute to the fest. Anyways, I will be participating in the fest and it runs this Friday through next Thursday. So, I decided to delay the next chapter until the week of 8/26. Like I stated before this chapter, **_**Bend It Like Levy**_** is finished with seven chapters total. I'm just holding off and upload it weekly (sorry). **

**I will not upload my Gajevy Love Fest fics on here. They are Tumblr exclusives, so if you want to read some smutty love fics about these two dorks, I suggest heading in the direction of Tumblr. My site name is KissedByIron. **

**I'll see you guys in two week! **

**Facts: I know it sounds like I am hating on Jet and Droy. Some people think they are useless, but I honestly don't think so. They are Levy's friends and they went through a lot together. I believe Gajeel is either jealous or annoyed by them when they go squee over Levy, but he doesn't hate them. Nope. They are also his nakama. (omg, corny I know…). **

**MC**


	4. Chapter 4: Fairy Ride

**A/N: SURPRISE! Since the new manga chapter put me in a good mood, I will upload Chapter Five in honor of that chapter! However, I will not upload a new chapter next week. Chapter Six will be upload the week of 8/25****th****. Two more chapters left people! And I have a new fanfic that I am outlining right now. More information about soon! **

**So here is a Gajevy present to you all! And I'll see you guys in two week! **

* * *

Chapter Four: Fairy Ride

"A-Are we there—" Gajeel dry heaved, cheeks puffing up. He laid across the cushioned bench across from Levy, reading contently to herself.

"Almost." Levy turned the page, unmoved by the sudden incline the train was moving in, causing Gajeel to let out another dry heave. "We can grab a bite to eat at Willow and then make our last train to Crocus." From Magnolia to Hargeon, Levy was concerned about Gajeel and his rabid motion sickness, annoying him with her usual pleads of any assistance of remedies from her. After they boarded their third train, Levy didn't seem to care anymore, ignoring his groaning and discomfort.

On and off from her reading, Levy recalled her treacherously dangerous dream she had last night. She dreamed of his long raven hair damp from the shower, cascading down his smooth muscular back, beads of water dripping down his glistening bare torso, struggling in between hard ridges of abdominal muscles. His eyes were on hers, and quietly Levy sucked in a breath at the thought of his face close to hers, and tentatively bring his lips to hers. Levy shook her head at the thought, telling herself that Gajeel was right there in front of her. She raised the book closer to her face, hoping to hide her flushness from the oblivious Gajeel.

"I am going to kill the conductor." Gajeel declared, slowly lifting his head. Sweat dotted his forehead, lips were dry from excessively breathing in and out as instructed by Levy like he was about to give birth. "I don't know what's worse." He pause to clench his teeth from another wave of nausea. "Wanting to puke with food in my stomach…or wanting to puke with nothing and hungry at the same time?" The sides of Levy's lips curved a bit. She peered over her small book and looked at him smiling at her.

"Food helps a bit, but messy." Levy closed her book and looked out the window, seeing the mountainside town appear up ahead. "We can lay over at Willow if you want. Crocus is only an hour away, we could still make the appointment with our client if we leave tomorrow morning." After the Grand Magic Games, they took a luxury carriage provided by the King back to Magnolia, and they stopped now and then. A train ride with four connections was too much for one day, and Gajeel looked like he was at his limit.

"I'm fine." Again with his pride.

"Gajeel," Levy sighed. "You have to be at one hundred percent if we want to do this." They agreed to do a short job near the capital, which was disabling an ancient golem from destroying the trade routes from the mountains.

"Then, we have to be at Crocus by tonight." Gajeel struggled, feeling another heave coming. "Don't worry about me." He forced an adorable smile.

"Well," Levy sighed once more. "I'm going to the dinning cart to see if they have crackers to settle your stomach." When she got up, Gajeel grabbed her hand with his sweaty ones. Levy looked down on the poor dragon slayer, eyes pleading and in pain.

"Don't go." Gajeel pleaded. "I don't need crackers." Using her hand, he tried to pull himself up into a sitting position, and Levy sat down beside him, still holding his shaking hand. He really looked defeated, though Levy thought that he needed his shirt torn to make it more realistic but that was Levy's wild thoughts lingering. "Fuck!" Gajeel shouted when the train lightly turned with the rails, causing Gajeel to fall back on the bench and his head on her lap.

"G-Gajeel!" Levy stuttered, trying hard not to move her legs. "I-I don't think you should—" pausing to look around at the neighboring passengers if they were gawking at them. No one. His long hair laid lazily against her belly stomach, and Levy could feel his warm breath against her knees. Levy froze, not knowing what she should do.

"Read." She felt him gulp against her thigh.

"What was that?" Levy didn't hear from hearing her racing heartbeat pounding in her ears.

"Read to me." Gajeel pleaded, stretching his arm out to the seat across from them and grabbing the book she was reading. Without another word, he handed the book to her and set his arm across her knee. "Please?" Levy just remembered to breathe and quietly and steadily inhaled and exhaled before she opened her book to where she left off. She was so glad that she didn't read the other book first, which was a little erotic to read out loud.

"She usually wears black…" Levy flipped to the beginning of the chapter and read softly to Gajeel. Her body was still frozen and tried to keep herself from shaking, though Gajeel seemed relaxed finally after almost seven hours on three different trains. Levy didn't know how much time had passed, reading chapter after chapter of her book, being drawn into the world of books so easily, she forgot that Gajeel was still on her lap, and didn't realize that her free hand was on his head, petting him slowly.

"Don't stop." He grumbled against her legs, having her stiffen up again.

"What?" Levy noticed her hand on his temple, fingers slightly in his hair. "Sorry…" She pulled away, but Gajeel's fast hands grabbed hers.

"I said," Gajeel turned his head slightly and his red orbs side glanced at her. "Don't stop." Levy's face heated up and she knew her face was a deep red. He let her hand go and returned to his position, leaving Levy's hand hovering in the air. She stared at it for a bit and then down at Gajeel, who had his eyes close, wincing once and a while at his churning stomach. Levy didn't know when she started, but it was sort of working for Gajeel.

Without another moment of hesitation, Levy placed her small hand against his temple, slowly moving it towards her, having her fingers slightly digging into his hair. She paused, glancing at Gajeel for any discomfort, and then she continued gliding the pads of her fingers against his damp skin and then lightly raking her nails through his scalp. A small groan rumbled deep within his throat, causing Levy to shift in her seat. Luckily he wasn't moved by it. It wasn't the first time seeing Gajeel like this, almost unconscious and defeated, however it was the first time seeing him looking like a small sick child. His motion sickness wasn't new to everyone, but during the Chariot event, he and Natsu tried so hard to look like they were trying their best for their guild. Here, a simple train ride to the capital was making this giant lug into defenseless child.

"You want me to continue reading?" Levy quietly asked, and a small noise came from Gajeel. She couldn't help but smile at the dragon slayer. She took a deep breath and started again where she left off. And soon, she dozed off.

* * *

After another gruesome, but short, train ride into the capital, Gajeel and Levy arrived at Crocus and was walking through the crazy brick road streets towards their hotel. It was three days until game day, but there were a lot of people wearing jerseys from many different teams that competed in the tournament. The majority was the bright yellow and red Crocus Suns, though the Eagles are the next to them, displaying almost a sea of yellow and blue through the streets. Lacrima billboards polluted the skies of the city, showcasing an athlete promoting a clothing or drink company, and the screens switch off from team to team. It was just like the Grand Magic Games, but it tailored to mages and non-wizards alike. She could hear the faint noise of cheering from a far, only to see what looked like a ferris wheel and colorful neon lights from a carousel. Levy could only imagine what Gajeel would look like hunched over on a unicorn, trying to hold in the contents of his stomach. Suddenly, the smell of carnival hit her, and her stomach ached for deep fried confections.

The hotel they were staying at, The Griffin, was not too far from where they stayed at last time, and it was nicer and closer to the arena where the cup was being held. The lobby was adorn with a gray stone fountain at the center where two griffin stood facing each other in a clawing stance, and water pooled around at their stone talons. Gajeel's footsteps sounded heavy against the marble black and white flooring as they head to the counter to check in. A seating area was located at a carpeted area at the left side, where a gift shop was slowly cleaning and closing up for the rest of the day. Levy didn't realize that it was already eight o'clock at night.

"I thought I recognized you!" Levy turned to the man behind the counter. The man was wearing a light gray suit with a white shirt and black tie. His dark brown hair was tied in a neat pony tail. "You're Gajeel Redfox! The Iron Dragon Slayer!" He was turning red now from all the excitement. "Let me see what I can do! Anything for Fairy Tail." He looked down.

"What's going on?" Levy whispered, and Gajeel leaned over to reply.

"They are booked for the next three days." Gajeel turned his head, so the receptionist couldn't hear him. "Someone told me that this guy is a huge Fairy Tail fan. He could hook us up with a room."

"Any room would do, Gajeel." Levy leaned closer and spoke softly into his pierced ear. "We could go somewhere else."

"Like anywhere else would have available rooms." Gajeel laughed. "Besides, this guy is too easy. Watch this." They both turned to the blushing man, tapping away on his lacrima keyboard. "If it's cool with you, we would like a view of the city." He nodded really fast and started to bite his lip from flapping around, wanting to say something. "You rock, man." Gajeel's people Levy noticed the man looking up with wide green eyes, frozen from where he stood. "You okay?"

"A-Ah, yeah!" The man roared in an awkward laugh. "I-I j-just—sorry—can't believe the iron dragon slayer is here!" He continued to type away, pulling his awkward stare and placing it back on the screen. "Man, you were so awesome against Rogue and when you absorbed the shadows! Oh my god!" Gajeel glanced down at Levy and winked at her, making Levy roll her eyes. "I cheered for you guys since the beginning! No else did, but I certainly did!"

"Is that so?" Gajeel smiled at the man. "Tell me? What was your favorite part of the games?"

"Isn't it obvious?" The man stopped and looked at Levy and Gajeel. "When Natsu beat the crap out of Sting and Rogue!" Gajeel's smile was smacked away and Levy tried so hard not to burst out laughing. "Oh man…I was at the edge of my seat the entire time! I think the entire arena was!" He paused to look down on the screen.

"Look here—" Gajeel almost spat out, but Levy wrapped her arm around his, preventing him from pointing an angry finger at the fan.

"Okay!" The brunette looked up one more time and held out two card keys. "It's nothing special, but it is the best I can do. The room has the view you wanted, bathroom with a whirlpool bath, a king size bed, television, desk, and mini-fridge."

_One bed!_ Levy thought to herself. Her face suddenly started to heat up.

"And with your guild discount…and I'm guessing your girlfriend is a Fairy Tail wizard too?" He looked at her, and she nodded a silent response. "That would add another twenty percent…" He typed away on the screen. "Checking out on Monday afternoon…it'll be 324 Jewels a night."

_Girlfriend?! _They both thought at the same time.

"Thanks, man." Gajeel said to him. "You're pretty cool for helping us out."

"Yeah, thank you!" Levy smiled, grabbing the key cards from him.

"If it isn't too much trouble, can I get an autograph?" The man asked meekly, afraid that Gajeel was going to say no.

"Sure," Gajeel nodded and grabbed a hotel pen from the cup. "Who do I make it out to?"

"Sheryl." The man said, only receiving confusing stares from the both of them. "Oh! She's my sister! She loves you so much! She wouldn't believe me that you are staying at my hotel if I didn't get her an autograph." Levy couldn't help, but be amused by the look on Gajeel's face. He took the piece of paper the man gave him and scribbled his signature on it.

"Thanks," Gajeel hissed and turned away, grabbing his bag off the floor.

"Next time you see Natsu and Lucy!" He shouted at them. "Tell them to come to this hotel when they are in town again!" Levy waved at the man and turn her attention at the angry dragon slayer stomping towards the elevators.

"Gajeel—"

"Not a fucking word." Gajeel hissed at the giggling girl, punching the elevator button with a heavy fist.

"Oh c'mon!" Levy pulled her heavy bag painfully on her shoulder. "He liked you too! It's just he loved Natsu a little bit more." Unexpectedly, Gajeel grabbed her bag and swung it over his shoulder like it was nothing.

"I am going to kill that bastard!"

"Who? Natsu?"

"Him too! The Salamander fan." Gajeel clicked his tongue.

"For what it's worth," Levy smiled. "My favorite parts were the events you participated in."

"No kidding?" Gajeel was looking down at her. He looked surprised, which shocked Levy a little.

"Well, yeah…" Levy shrugged her shoulders. "Though, you had me worried when you fought alongside Natsu and fought against Rogue—you okay?" Gajeel was slouching forward and leaning against the elevator wall.

"You shouldn't worry about me…" Gajeel heaved when the elevator started to move.

"My favorite part was Chariot." Levy muttered softly, taking the opportunity of his vulnerability.

"Don't remind me—" He heaved again as the elevator stopped almost every floor, dispensing their fellow passengers.

They arrived on the seventh floor, walking hastily to their hotel room, where they were greeted with the strong smell of laundry soap and dried lilacs. Levy wanted to sneeze really badly, but the sight of the room push that thought aside. The room turned out better than she hoped. The golden fleur-di-li patterned tastefully against the royal red carpeting, two large sand colored sofa chairs were on either side of a small wooden table and golden floor lamp. A cherry wood desk was between the television and one of the sofa chairs, accompanied by a fancy, though uncomfortable chair. The bathroom had two rooms; one containing the toilet and a large shower and the main room had the massive oval shape whirlpool. An unnecessary large counter fitted with jack and jill sinks, each with a small frosted glass plate with tiny toiletries showcasing the Griffin logo on the bottles and packaging. For a standard room, it was pretty extravagant for Levy at least.

One bed.

"You can take the bed." Gajeel said to her. Levy turned her head from the bed to the man scratching the back of his head. "I don't mind sleeping on the floor." Levy's eyes returned to the massive bed in front of her, pristine white comforter and pillows wrinkled free and fluffy like a cloud. Her full size bed didn't compare to it, let alone her pillows could pass as her books. Books. Levy thought of the previous night where her imagination ran rampant of what Cana said before they left. All those books that she eventually gave to Erza started coming back to her, and the heat on her face she'd knew she wouldn't be able to hide the red from Gajeel.

"I'm small enough to sleep on the chair." Levy let out an awkward laugh, scratching her chin and avoiding eye contact. "I'm use to falling asleep at my desk, so it wouldn't be an issue. You should take the bed."

"I ain't gonna let you sleep on a damn chair." Gajeel raised his voice and immediately followed with a laugh. "I'm fine on the floor."

"So, you bought a room for four nights to sleep on the floor?" Levy commented, making Gajeel cross his arms in frustration.

"Yes,"

"Are you serious?"

"Yep!" Gajeel grunted. "Sleep in the chair if you like, I ain't stopping you. I'm still sleeping on the floor."

"Big baby…" Levy pouted, staring at the very fluffy and tempting bed.

"What was that?" Gajeel had to say it. Levy knew he heard it clearly, and all she did in response was a side glance stare that meant to be threatening. "Jeez, shrimp." He paused and sighed. "The bed is for you." Levy watched him making his way to the bathroom.

"It'll be better if we shared it." Levy sighed quietly, though Levy noticed that Gajeel heard her say that too. He was staring at her from the threshold of the bathroom, dumbfounded by what she had said. Just like the other night when Erza rudely interrupted them. "What?" It was her turn to cross her arms. "You don't want me sleeping on the chair, then I don't want you sleeping on the floor." Her stomach did an expected flip as she said that to Gajeel. She kept thinking why was she saying all those things to him, and this time she didn't have an excuse like the other night with alcohol. Tired? Maybe, but Levy wished she could take it back…sort of.

"It's big enough for the both of us." Levy added, trying to make the situation a little less awkward. If anything, she made it much more awkward. "I'm going to check out the view." She laughed uneasily, making her way to the balcony, sliding the door open, and closing it quickly.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Levy muttered to herself, hoping that the glass muffled anything she said for Gajeel to hear from his dragon ears. She really couldn't believe herself for what she'd said back there. The view was spectacular, though Levy's crazy mind was distracting her from the luminous city. The streets below was still filled with people moving about from one place to another. Most of them heading towards the carnival a few blocks down. When she looked further out, the palace was ravishing in its own glory, and the triumphant arena towered beside it. It was merely a year ago since she was in that arena cheering on for her beloved guild, and celebrated while dressing up at the palace. Of course, the life and death battle against dragons in between.

Levy didn't give it much thought about it a year ago when they were in Crocus for the Grand Magic Games, but with all the Fiore Cup talk going about the entire county, she couldn't help to think of her father. She heard the story about Gildarts and Cana, and how they reconciled after the S-Class Exam was canceled. And everyone knew the story about Lucy and her father. Luckily for Levy, Lucy told her the epilogue of that book after they returned from Tenrou seven years later. For the both of them, they have reconciled what transpired between the fathers and their daughters. When all that was being told to her, never did she even give one thought about her own.

Until now.

When Gajeel was still in the bathroom, Levy quickly changed into shorts and a tank top, grabbed her book and returned to the balcony. She tried to relieve her mind from her haunting thoughts by resuming where she left off when they got off the train. The music and crowd noise was nothing compared to the noise level at the guild. It was something she was use to already. Mind you that she even disable Freed's enchantments while Gajeel and Natsu were bickering like an old married couple. However, the sudden cries of a little boy broke her focus as Levy wasn't use to hearing children cry. She looked up from her hard covered book and saw a little boy who accidentally let go of the soccer ball shaped balloon and was now stuck in a tree not too far from her balcony. Levy almost got up to help the boy, but seized when she saw a slender man with salt and pepper hair started climbing the tree with ease. She watched the little boy's cries stop and admired his hero as his father snatched the balloon by the strings and swiftly landed on the gray brick road. The boy smiled and grabbed on the string, and the father told him to hold on to it. Her hazel eyes continued to look at them as they disappeared into the crowd, watching the floating soccer ball anchor their position from afar.

"It's nice out." Gajeel's raspy voice made her tense up. Levy turned around, still feeling embarrassed at what she said a while ago. Gajeel had a towel around his neck, a black tank top snug against his torso and charcoal gray sweatpants hung loosely on his hips. The smell of soapy iron hit Levy when a nightly breeze came sweeping by. "You mind—?" Gajeel stepped out on the balcony when he saw Levy shook her head. He sat down beside her, letting his legs dangle from the edge and between the iron bars.

"How was the shower?" Levy asked, returning her eyes on her book.

"Good," Gajeel ran a hand through his damp hair, combing out the tangles.

"Really?" She turned the page of the book. "Just good?"

"You shoulda joined me if you wanted to know so bad." Gajeel snickered, causing Levy slowly turn to him wide eyed and simply speechless. "What?" He smiled that trademark grin, causing Levy to pull her book towards her face, hiding her flushed cheeks. A lump formed in her throat and she was having a difficult time swallowing it from how her heart was pounding against her chest. She focused on the words in front of her as a safe haven from her wondering thoughts; picturing Gajeel under the shower naked and she was there too within arms reach. "Jeez, Shrimp…it was just a joke. Just teasing."

"Keep it up and you'll have no choice but to sleep on the floor." Levy pulled her book down and bookmarked the page. "We all know that you want the bed."

"And here I thought you wanted to sleep in the chair?" He laughed his 'gihii' that Levy learned to love so much. She finally got a good look at him, looking down at the people passing by below. His legs were swinging off the edge like he was a little kid too small for a chair. "Was the city like this during the Grand Magic Games?" He asked, red eyes still looking down below.

"In a way," Levy answered, setting the book beside her. "Soccer appeals to non-wizards—" Levy felt her chest ache at the sudden memory. "—and wizards too. It brings everyone together. Soccer, The Fiore Cup, is a competition of peace." _And losing money because of a fool's bet. _Levy thought to herself.

"Hopefully dragons don't make an appearance after the final." Gajeel chuckled. "I don't think soccer balls is gonna slay them." Levy remembered that day, July 7th X791. The day the dragons attacked. Fourteen years before that day was the day the dragons disappeared. Gajeel's dragon.

"Hey, Gajeel." Levy called and asked, "Your father…what happened to him?" Levy asked. She noticed that Gajeel's lips were pressed into a hard line. "You don't have to answer if you don't want."

"He left." Gajeel replied bluntly.

"I know Metalicana left, but did your real father leave you too?" She asked him. His red eyes glanced at her, wondering why she was asking all of the sudden. "I'm sorry, you don't have to answer." She turned back to the bustle, feeling contrite about what she asked, and they remained silent for a while. Levy didn't blame him for not answering her questions. It wasn't a topic she liked to get into either.

"I never knew my human father." Gajeel answered, sighing dismally. "It shouldn't matter anyway. My old man is the damn dragon who fucking left me."

"But, you still want to look for him." Levy said, almost turning her body fully towards Gajeel. "I mean, you did ask me if I knew anything about a Dragon Graveyard in Crocus, and you seemed like you wanted to find him with Natsu and Wendy." He clicked his tongue, annoyed by her words.

"Of course I want to find him," Gajeel muttered, sounding as if he had surrendered. "But, what he did was a bastard thing to do. Same with Grandine and Igneel." The sudden caprice went on a whirl

wind, and her pressing it was reprehensible. She knew better to ask such matters to Gajeel.

"I'm sorry," Levy folded her hands on her lap, twiddling her fingers. "It was surly of me to ask."

"What was that all of the sudden?" Gajeel raised his voice unintentionally, realizing that Levy jumped where she sat. Levy felt rueful for what she had asked. Thinking about Cana and Lucy, she wondered if she would have that same ending with hers. Deep down, she didn't want anything to do with him anymore. "Damn it, Shrimp. I'm sorry for raising my voice." Gajeel moved over, untangling his legs from the bars and faced her. However, Levy turned away slightly, not wanting to face him. "I'm just like my old man…"

Suddenly, Levy's eyes widen at what happened next. Her folded hands on her lap were taken in by Gajeel's hand, pulling her to face him. She looked down to see her dainty wrists enveloped by his callused hands. All her reflections on her father was soon gone, feeling Gajeel open his hand and carefully cradle hers into his. Levy's hazel eyes gazed at Gajeel. He was carefully watching her with curious eyes.

"Levy," The rare occasion that Gajeel called her by her name. "Something else is bothering you."

"If you see him again," Levy swallowed, looking down at their hands. "Do you think you can forgive him?" Her eyes didn't leave their hands, and Gajeel studied her intently, trying to figure out what was going on with her.

"If I didn't know Salamander and the little brat's dragon left too, then I wouldn't." Gajeel said with civility. "I'll beat him up first, then I'll forgive the bastard." A small laugh escaped his lips, making Levy grin slightly.

"We all know that isn't going to end well…" Levy commented. "It is you and Natsu after all."

"Don't compare me to Flame Brain!" Gajeel scowled, and Levy couldn't help but laugh at him. "I ain't like him."

"Say that when Wendy is healing both of you." Levy added, and silence took over. Her eyes wandered back to the city life, curious to see if she could find her father coincidently in the crowd.

"Shorty," Gajeel called out to her. "What's this about?" Gajeel was the closest person who could relate to her. Why hadn't she thought of it before?

"He left." Almost copying Gajeel's tone. "With no reason." Levy shyly answered him. "Without a goodbye." Her tiny shoulders went up and exhaled loudly. "At least with Metalicana, Igneel and Grandine, they might have good reasons for leaving you."

"Your father?" Gajeel inquired, and Levy answered with a small quaint nod. "When did he—?"

"I think I was five…maybe six?" Levy halting her lingering words. "It was hard to tell with him leaving me at the guild so many times. One day, he stopped coming."

"Your mother?"

"Never knew her." Levy answered. She sounded alone, almost abandoned, though she really didn't feel that way. The way Levy sounded made it seem like her life was empty. That was not true, because being a Fairy Tail wizard was far from empty, and Levy knew that very well. And life seemed a bit more fulfilling with Gajeel and Lily in her life.

"Do you want to look for him?" asked Gajeel. Levy shook her head, and gave him the softest smiles she could give.

"No," Levy replied. She really didn't want to find him. For so long, Levy learned to move on without him. She never thought about meeting him again. What scared her the most was what she would do if she did see her father again. Accept him with open arms and resume life as if nothing happened? Yell and tell him how horrible he was as a father leaving his daughter all by herself—Levy really didn't know what to do if that was the case. However, she shouldn't harp over it, because she wasn't the type to dwell on things.

"If he happens to come back," It was as if he was reading her thoughts. "What would you do?"

"I don't think I would remember him. Nineteen years is a really long time." Levy sighed. "And I think he moved on with his life. The same goes with me." She paused and let it sink in, finally hearing herself say it. "I don't know…I mean with Cana and Gildarts, and Lucy and her father…" _Crap,_ she thought to herself, realizing that topic was taboo in front of Gajeel. Levy studied his reaction with her lingering half statement, watching wince and look away. "They managed to reconcile with them…sort of. Anyways, forget I mentioned anything. We should get some sleep. Early day tomorrow!"

"Who cares about Lucy and Cana's father problems!" Gajeel erupted, though not intentionally. Levy remained silent from his uproar to listen for his outburst. "Look, how I will deal with Metalicana when I see him again is between him and me. What happened with the alcholic and Craze Old Man is between them. If you do meet your old man, then you deal with it your own way." His voice was low and soft at the end. Gajeel ran his fingers through his hair once again and then side glance, catching her staring at him. "What?"

"Gajeel, you—"

"Jeez, you and Lily have me pegged." Gajeel tsked. "I ain't good at this, but that's how I think you should handle it." He turned his head and body towards Levy, and she didn't hesitate or pull away. "And what happened with Lucy and you—" That was where Levy placed a finger over his lips.

"I already forgave you a long time ago." Levy knew what he was going to say. One thing about Gajeel was that he had a unique way of doing things. From what Levy gathered, he was a man of action and not words, and his apology was when he stepped in between her and Laxus's attack.

"Leeebbbiii." Gajeel muffled between closed lips, still pushing her finger on his lips.

"Seriously," Levy pulled away and sat closer to Gajeel. "No need to say it. The same goes with Jet, Droy, Lucy and the others. You're part of Team Shadow Gear. Part of Fairy Tail." His eyes narrowed at Levy, smiling wide and happily.

"Pfft! Why would I be part of a lame team?" Gajeel gruffed. "And it happens the damsel in distress is two morons who are more into impressing you instead of their lives. For cryin' out loud, I save their asses more than your sexy ass." Gajeel's eyes went completely wide and looked at the also shocked Levy in front of him. He swore that they both went bright red exactly at the same time.

"Y-You think my—" Levy gulped

"You're good looking, okay?" Gajeel saved another embarrassment. "Jeez, that dress of yours is goddamn trap."

"Trap?" She quirked a brow.

"Lures the eyes from focus and the next thing you know…BAM!" Gajeel explained. "We're kidnapped."

"Because of my dress?"

"Yes."

"So, does that mean you like my dress?" Levy asked meekly.

"Gihii, what are you talking about?" Gajeel laughed, causing Levy's smile to fade. "Of course I don't." Her deftly fingers ached for her book, so she could hit him with it. "I like the person wearing it."

"What?"

"Dress ain't much if you're not in it." Gajeel pouted, turning his head away.

"You like the person wearing it?" Levy gulped. "Meaning you like me?"

"You heard me." Gajeel turned to her, and this time his face was serious. "And I ain't gonna say it again." His hardened face relaxed into an amusing smile.

"I like you too." Levy muttered, but was still shy about it. It wasn't new to anybody, and if Gajeel didn't know about it then he was really dense. Though, it didn't matter what others think. There he was telling her that he officially liked her and finally Levy did the same.

"Levy," Gajeel's voice was low. He stared at Levy, studied the red on her porcelain cheeks, glowing from the bright festival and street lights. It might had been instinct or the way her lips parted, but Gajeel leaned in, gently grabbing her chin between his index finger and thumb and tilted her head up. Levy didn't hesitate, or move, or even breathe, her eyes were wide, however didn't show any doubts.

Gajeel wasn't a man of patience, but this time he waited a bit for something or someone to interrupt them like the previous night. Right now, it was just the two of them. All alone. He smirked and looked into her hazel eyes one last time before he softly brush his lips on to hers, feeling the softness of her lips. The tenderness of the contact alone brought both of them seeing stars, spine tingling sensations erupted through every nerve in their body. Levy took the initiative, pulling away with slightly parted lips, looking at him with hooded eyes. She brought her hand up to his face, stroking his jaw and the nape of his neck as Gajeel brought her back to his lips. A pleasurable moan came from the back of Levy's throat, causing his eyes to widen with awe at the sound she made.

Levy melted into the kiss, parting her lips lightly and closing them effortlessly against Gajeel. His fingers slipped from her chin, and glided along her neck, feeling her gulp at the contact, and laced them into her silken strands causing her orange headband to fall on to the balcony floor. His other hand pulled from her hand and wrapped around her waist to the small of her back, where Levy squeaked in surprise when Gajeel pulled her closer to him. Her mouth departed momentarily, breath hissed before wrapping her arms around his neck, and slammed her lips back to his, demanding more of his taste, his touch. The forcefulness of her kiss made Gajeel loose his balance and fell on his back, causing Levy to fall on top of him.

"Ow," Both of them groaned from the crash to the concrete floor. They opened their eyes and gazed at each other for the first time since the initial kiss. Hearts racing, uneven breathing, and lips tasting something new and addicting, the feel of skin against skin. Only Levy read about this feeling in books; the fireworks, the inability to breathe and the new found sounds that escape the throat. Whatever she read didn't do it justice.

And damn the books! This was so much better.

Levy leaned in and claimed his lips, this time exploring and deepening the kiss as her hands moved along his shoulders and broad chest, feeling the muscles under the thin gray fabric. Unlike Levy, Gajeel was a little hesitant with his own hands, keeping them at her waist and waited. Though, the way she moved against his body encouraged him to break it, gliding his hand roughly down her back, curving along her waist and encompassing her round and wide—

"Get a room!" A man shouted from two balconies over. Levy and Gajeel reeled their heads up to see a few spectators looking down at them. Her face went completely red and she froze on top of him. A few of them whistled at the fact Levy was straddling his hips and realized that Gajeel's hand was on her butt.

"Oi, you wanna fight?" Gajeel roared, shooting up from his position, and sitting up, still holding on to Levy in his arms. "Do you you annoying piece of shit?" Levy helped herself off of Gajeel and he took the opportunity to lean on the railing, staring up and shaking his fists at the other hotel guests.

"Really smooth, lover boy!" They mocked him. "You rather pick a fight than be with your gal!"

"What the fuck did you say?" Gajeel roared, placing his foot on the railing, ready to launch himself, but a hand grabbed his hand. He looked down to see Levy laughing at him and without another word, she led him back into the room.

"Yeah, you better run!" The man shouted one last time. However, Gajeel wasn't completely inside the room, and he extended his iron club at the obnoxious hotel patron. "Gah!"

"Gajeel!" Levy hissed, dragging him into the room and slid the glass door closed. Her embarrassment was gone and was replaced by her laughing. "I can't believe it."

"Believe what?" Gajeel silenced her chuckles by bringing her in for a gentle kiss. At first it was, but then when they opened their mouths, Levy slipped a tongue in between his lips. A straggled moan vibrated from the back of her throat, and he followed her by meeting his tongue with hers.

"That we're doing this." Levy rasped briefly before returning their dance with their hot and curious tongues, exploring each other passionately. And as they progressed, their thoughts were lost when instinct driven hands moved along their bodies. Before Levy knew it, the edge of the untouched bed met the back of her knees, and she fell back, awaking her from her lip lock trance. She was about to sit up, but Gajeel knelt down on the bed, straddling her hips and his hands supported his weight, being placed on each side of her. Levy was bracing for him to swoop down and take her lips once more, however this time Gajeel hesitated.

"What's wrong?" Levy asked him. Gajeel was staring above her, eyes studying how her body was moving, hearing her rapid heartbeat, ragged breathing, and he couldn't help but swallow the site before him in an audible gulp.

"I-I think we should head to bed." Gajeel pushed himself from the bed and stood up on the carpeted floor. "We have an early day tomorrow." Levy clenched a fist above her heart, feeling a painful pull in her chest. She pondered if it was something she did.

"Did I do something?" Levy watched him pause from placing one of the fluffy white pillows on the floor. She looked away shyly, afraid of the answer and for asking.

"It's not you." Gajeel shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sort of…I just don't want to—go too far, you know?" It took Levy a few seconds to register what he meant.

"Oh," Levy mumbled and smiled at him. He lifted the pillow from the bed and plopped it on the floor. "You know? I wasn't joking about you sharing the bed with me." He nearly froze at her words. Gajeel's eyes widen, only making Levy smirk naughtily. "We don't have to do anything. Just sleep."

"Just sleep?" Gajeel stammered.

"Yep," Levy nodded, swinging her legs off the edge of the bed and standing up. "It's big enough for the both of us." Levy pulled the duvet and the comforter exposing the soft mattress. She grabbed the pillows and reposition them to make it more comfortable. Gajeel watched as she crawled into the large bed, and contently made herself at home at the far side, but not too far from the middle of the bed.

"You sure?" Gajeel asked again.

"I trust you." Levy smiled, patting the empty spot next to her. "Come here." He hesitated, worried if he would do anything, but then he caved from Levy's pleas. He stretched his legs under the blanket, and before he could lay down, Levy grabbed her arm and wrapped it around her. She didn't know why she was so nervous before, but now she wondered if she looked like how Gajeel was looking; surprised and nervous.

"Good night." Levy leaned over for a tender kiss on his lips.

"Night," He said when she pulled back. In the comforts of each other's arms, they would find sleep so easily, though they didn't want to close their eyes, wanting to stare at one another a little bit longer.

Soon enough, sleep claimed them.

* * *

**A/N: Alright! Some slow progress, but I swear it will speed up soon. Two more chapters to go! And again, I will not upload next week. Reason why is Gajevy Week on Tumblr. I have written eight small fics about them and they are Tumblr exclusives, so please follow me on tumblr at **_**KissedByIron**_**. Warning: the fics are M rated. So be warned of the naughty things I could come up with… **

**Facts: I had a grand ol' time writing the receptionist and elevator scene. Oh and first kiss scenes fucking suck…sorry for the language. And I don't know…I feel like Gajeel was the prude one at first…that's just me. And Levy is the bold, but awkward type…and then shy. I really do not know. *Kill me* **


	5. Chapter 5: Fairy Balls

**A/N: Sorry for the very late update! I had one crazy week and the weekend wasn't any better. I want to thank you guys for your patience, and I will make it up to you for waiting for so long. Oh and thanks for the support on Tumblr during Gajevy Love Fest Week. Anyways, here is the long awaited Chapter Five! And it's a long one! **

* * *

Chapter Five: Fairy Balls

"_Hope Solo could be the Eagle's secret weapon. On average per game, she is four of five goal saves during regular time, and is three of five of penalty kick saves. Solo is beyond this generation's league legend. Let's not forget her quick reflexes, long wing span, and tough guy attitude; there is a very good chance that the Eagles could take the cup away from the champions. For the Suns to compete against their perfect offensive and defensive Eagles, they need to step up their defenses against one of their strikers, since Cousland was suspended from the rest of the tourney from a red card penalty. _

"_Today, Jaime Hawke reported into practice today with a brace over his left leg. Eagles coach had told us that he would be able if he could make through practice. However, he feels optimistic that the substitutes will do fine under the direction of Samas. More Fiore Cup news in just a moment. Let's turn to Val for some local news." _

"_Thanks Alexi. Earlier today outside of Crocus, two Fairy Tail Wizards saved a small mountain town, Cottonwood, from a golem attack. Levy McGarden and Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel Redfox, of Fairy Tail were assigned to disable the golems terrorizing the village and the trade routes to Crocus. However, along with their much success, the Fairy Tail mages have caused substantial damage along the stone wall surrounding the village and caused a minor landslide from pursuing the Golem army. Olivia Daphne is on the scene. Olivia." _

"_Thanks, Val. As you can see behind me, the north part of the wall has been torn down due to a heavy attack by the Iron Dragon Slayer. Witnesses had stated that Levy McGarden was on that wall with enchantments in the air as the Grand Golem made its way towards the village. Gajeel Redfox held off the golem army while his partner tried to disable the ancient runes that appeared on the Grand Golem. Though successful, the disabling of the golems caused them to roll down the mountain side causing the landslide and crashed into the north wall. I am lucky to report that no one was hurt from the landslide or any of the attacks. _

"_The issue now is who is responsible for the damage done by the two Fairy Tail wizards. This store owner—"_

"Hey, McGarden!" An old man with a long beard and a wrinkled aged scar running down his temple to his chin, sitting at the bar caught the bartender's attention. The salt-pepper haired man looked to his right, drying an empty mug with a towel. "That little cutie on the screen has the same name as you!"

"You don't say." He averted his attention to the glass and swallowed hard at the lump forming in his throat.

"Any relation?" The customer eyed him as he took a swig from his pint. "Granddaughter? She can't be your daughter, can she? She looks awfully young to be your daughter. No! Niece?"

"I don't have any family." He said nonchalantly. "It's just me." The customer studied him a bit, averting his eyes from the old bartender to the screen, trying to catch a resemblance between the two.

"Guess not," The customer sighed. "You're not a wizard anyway, and she is—Fairy Tail Wizard at that!" He returned to his ale and continued to watch the news on the screen.

"Fairy Tail wizards are nothin' but trouble." Another patron commented on the news.

"Well, looks like McGarden has something in common with the Fairies." The old man snickered.

"Yeah, laugh it up you old fart! Don't forget who is serving ya the swill yer drinkin'." The bartender couldn't help but glance at the screen with his hazel colored eyes to watch the little blue haired wizard save people with her magic.

* * *

"Master isn't going to like this…" Levy sighed, reading the paper from the council about their destructive approach on their now finished job. They were back in their hotel room, exhausted from the crazy and unexpectedly long day they had. Many things went wrong with the job. In part, the whole landslide and destruction of the north wall was entirely Gajeel's fault. He went on a crazy rampage on the re-spawning golems along the mountain side, though it was also Levy's fault for not disabling the Grand Golem on time. Of course, the inevitable arguments and hasty actions caused them to butt heads and delay the rewrite on the runes.

"What's one more council notice?" Gajeel came out of the bathroom with a towel over his head. The looks that they got from the people at the hotel lobby were priceless. They were covered in dirt, remnants of debris and concrete pressed against their skin, and the smell of the mountainside were prominent even after their one hour train ride back into town.

"Still," Levy sighed once more, folding the paper carefully and slipping it between the pages of a book. "It could have been easily avoided."

"Oi, Shrimp." Gajeel said to her. "It's done. We'll deal with it when we get back." He tried to stop the upcoming argument from happening again by ending it there. The entire time the council was assessing the damage, Levy and Gajeel were arguing on who's fault it was that the wall was torn down. Or who caused the landslide? Or who damaged the blacksmith's anvil? They bickered like they were an old married couple, and yet they were like children playing the blame game. It was a headache fiasco, then finally it ended on the train ride home where silence fell between them. In Gajeel's case, he was trying to keep his lunch in his stomach.

"Right," Levy nodded and stood up from the large sofa chair. "What now?"

On the train ride home, Levy had a book in front of her, however she barely read any of it. She thought about last night on the balcony and how they woke up in each other's embrace. She didn't know it was possible, but she had one of the most rested sleep she ever had in a long time. Gajeel was reluctant at first to share the bed, afraid that he might do something Levy didn't like. It was Levy who gave him comfort in that she trusted him. And she promised herself that she wouldn't try anything.

The morning went like nothing happened the night before. Gajeel walked beside her like always, hands deep into his pockets, and eyes forward on their trek. He didn't say anything about last night, let alone he barely spoke to her unless it had to do with their job. Levy wondered if it was something she did or said. Then again, Gajeel rarely spoke to begin with.

Levy didn't know what to think about the kiss or what last night meant. The entirety of the day she was so eager to kiss him; fingers wanted to reach out to grab his arm, feeling the iron rivets against her fingers. The pale slash like scars on his arms, she wanted to glide her fingertips along each one. And if she was brave enough, maybe asked Gajeel where he got the scars from.

"Let's go," Gajeel pulled her from her thoughts. "I'm starving."

Levy looked over herself in the mirror again, and ran the blow dryer through her slightly damp hair before she tied her orange ribbon in her hair. One painful ride down the crowded elevator later, they were in the hotel lobby and out of the double doors. They left the hotel and entered the crowded street party that was going on throughout the city. Levy literally stopped breathing when they were heading towards the crowded carnival, Gajeel grabbed her small hand and towed her through the people. He said something intangible, but Levy could only guess it was 'stay close.'

She really wasn't paying much attention to her surroundings, only focusing on the man in front of her and holding his hand. His long ravenous hair cascading wildly down the length of his muscular back, arms with bundled glorious muscles and the unique iron piercings along with questionable and unanswered scars, served as a distraction to Levy's thoughts. It was only when a guy in a golf cart full of barrels of ice pulled Levy from her trance to lace her dexterous fingers with Gajeel's digits to pull him to the side so the cart could pass. Their fingers remained tangled with one another as they finally followed the cart and arrived at the carnival.

"Wait," Levy exclaimed. "You haven't tried funnel cake before?"

"No," Gajeel shook his head.

"Soft pretzels? Candied apples?" Levy kept asking him. "Deep fried twinkies? Corn dogs? Hot dogs?"

"I had hot dogs!" Gajeel butted in. Levy just stared at him. Slowly her lips curled into a smile only making Gajeel look away in embarrassment. "What?"

"Wait here." Levy trotted to one of the food vendors and luckily there wasn't a line. Gajeel watched her talk to the vendor with her sweet charm, pointing at each decorative sign surrounding the frame. His eyes widen questionably when Levy turned around and pointed at him, where the man behind the stand started to laugh. Sadly, he can only hear them faintly since the music from the main stage and the screams from the mini rollercoaster muffled their conversation. Even with his dragon hearing, he couldn't make it out.

"Jeez, how much did you get?" Gajeel eyed the red tray full of what looked like hot dogs loaded with different toppings, and two deformed brown cylinder blobs with a stick skewered in one end. "Oi, what is that?" The smell was overwhelming. Spicy, sweet, savory and the strong order of horseradish and mustard burned his nostrils, not use to smelling what was in front of him.

"Corn dogs." Levy handed one to him and she took the other one. "It's a hot dog deep fried in a corn beer batter." She lifted the corn dog by the stick and took a hefty bite out of it. Gajeel watched her and then he turned to his, mimicking just as Levy did.

"Shit," Gajeel took another big bite, almost biting the stick in half. "That's good."

"Really?" Levy smiled. "If you like that then you'll like this…"

Levy introduced Gajeel to more Carney food. The results were the same every time Gajeel tried something knew, though he really wasn't a picky guy to begin with. Little did he know, Levy grew up eating Carney food before she joined Fairy Tail. Her father would sometimes work at the carnival as one of ride operators, and at the end of the day he would bring home funnel cake for dinner, chili cheese dogs, pretzels—all different kinds. When Levy thought about it, eating all those unhealthy foods would explain why she was very small and short.

"For someone who forgets to eat," Gajeel said to her. "You sure could eat a lot of this stuff." Levy gulped her last bite of her funnel cake. Despite stuffing her face with junk food which he had never seen before, Levy was still adorable. If anything, seeing her gorge herself made her even more attractive.

"I have a weakness for sugary goodness." Levy grinned contently, gliding her finger through the remaining fudge and powdered sugar left on the Styrofoam plate, and brought it up to her mouth. She suckled on her finger and took it out clean.

"I can see that." Gajeel laughed. "You wanna eat the plate too?"

"Very funny." Levy tilted her head.

"Be careful," Gajeel teased. "Keep eating like that and you'll turn into Lucy."

"You are unbelievable!" Levy slapped his arm, and he raised it in defense. "So, what's the plan?"

"Plan?"

"For the weekend?" Levy inquired from the dumbfounded dragon slayer. "I take it you have a plan for this weekend?" Gajeel gaped at her for a second before he rested his chin on his hand, thinking about the 'said' plan.

"Not really?" Gajeel sighed. "The plan was to go on a job and then the game." _And spend time with you._

"That's it?" Levy sounded disappointed. "What about tomorrow's game for third place?"

"What?" Gajeel stared at her confused.

"The day before the final, there is a game for third place." Levy explained. "Magnificent Oaks versus Hargeon Seagulls are playing tomorrow."

"You wanna see that too?" asked Gajeel. Her eyes weighed him a few moments, the smile fading, and her stare slowly looked around them.

"We could watch the match at a bar or the big screen on the main stage." She pointed towards the live band playing under the colorful light show. "And there is so much we could do."

"Whatever you want, shorty." Gajeel said, low and raspy.

"Even the rollercoaster?" Levy smiled with her shoulders coming up to her ears. His eyes tragically gaped at the catastrophe on his left, where the bright slowly spinning ferris wheel, the nauseating pastel and gold colored carousel, and the dreaded mini rollercoaster making its treacherous trek up and down the rickety wooden rails. He gulped nervously at the slight thought of him on them. Though, the thought was lost to him when Levy pulled him from his thoughts with a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm kidding," Levy giggled and blushed. She sat closer next to him and stared with glossy eyes. "Did you really think I was serious?" Gajeel narrowed his eyes on her, watching the lights dance around her like little fireflies. Was she always this pretty?

"Gajeel—" Levy gasped when Gajeel placed his fingers under her chin and pulled her in for a soft tender kiss on her sweet lips. He could taste a small hint of sugar and chocolate on them, making the kiss much more wanting. A noise escaped the back of her throat when Gajeel gently nipped her bottom lip. He would never get enough of the small noises she made, it always left him stunned that his small actions like a kiss made her do that.

"Jeez, shorty," Gajeel pulled away and watched as Levy's face turned into a deeper red. "You can't be joking about somethin' like that."

"Though, it looked like you were considering it." Levy chuckled. "Come on! Let's see what else they have." She got up and dragged Gajeel with her, holding hands as they joined the moving crowd.

Passed the food stands, there was a strip of game booths of many varieties. Plethora of prizes in several levels of sizes covered the back wall and wrapped around towards the front of each booths. Most of the prizes that were showcased were stuffed animals and novelty soccer items. And like the prizes, most of the games present were soccer related. Kick'em and Shoot'em, Turkey Soccer, Shoot the Stars; those were a pinch of what they had.

"How about you give it a try, little lady?" One of the operators called out to the couple holding hands. "What about you, sir? Win a prize for your pretty lady?" Her brown eyes eyed the half size metal goal with a wooden cutout between the pipes. The piece of plywood had a painted goalie diving in a standstill towards the top left corner of the goal. Four soccer ball size holes were cut out with four different numbers written in purple just above the holes. "Four balls for four Jewels! Get them in each hole—EACH—hole and you win one of the big prizes." His demented sausage fingers pointed at the giant brown teddy bear holding a fluffy Fiore Cup soccer ball in its paws.

"Why not?" Levy shrugged her shoulders and trotted towards the stand with Gajeel in tow. She pulled out her purse, but Gajeel waved her off and handed the vendor four Jewels. "Thanks."

"Can't wait to see the look on his face." Gajeel snickered. "Gihii—show'em what you got." He cheered and Levy nodded, confidence boasting in her chest. The vendor lightly tossed the ball to Levy, and it made an uncomfortable thud against her arms. The ball was hard as a rock from being overinflated. A tactic to be sure; makes it more difficult to control the ball. Nerves bubbled in her chest, knowing that it might not be possible for her to make the shots if the ball was like iron.

"Gajeel," Levy turned to him and handed the ball to him. "The ball has too much air." She knew Gajeel could hear her through her whisper. "Squeeze some out." Gajeel looked at the ball between his hands and then back at Levy. He noticed it too.

"Hey!" The vendor yelled at them. "What are you doing to the ball?"

"I am asking him to kiss it for good luck!" Levy winked at him. "Right, Gajeel?"

"I don't know why I have to…" Gajeel sighed, and winked back. "But, if you say so." Gajeel squeezed the ball and brought the ball to his lips, cringing at the fact that it looked stupid. Levy couldn't help but to silently laugh at him. "There."

"Thank you." Levy grabbed the ball and set it on the ground. She studied the targets; a 10, 20, 40, and 80 were labeled. She focused on the ten hole, where it was located on the bottom right corner of the goal. She took a step back and to the side, glancing down at the ball before her eyes returned to goal. A wind up and then a gentle kick from the inside of her right foot.

It was in.

"Nice one!" The old man pointed at stack of tiny crocodiles with soccer balls. "You can have one of these if you miss your next three." Instead of picking up the ball, he gently kicked it to her and Levy positioned it at the mark on the ground. The twenty mark was next at the middle of the left side, between the arms of the painted goalie.

In.

And so was the third ball.

"You gotta be kidding me?" The vendor was shocked to see Levy make three of three tricky shots. She could hear Gajeel snicker in amusement, and proud to see people to watch her.

The fourth was the tricky one. It was at the very top of the goal, where the top metal bar was part of the number 80 cutout. Levy was never comfortable shooting the ball straight on. Curving the ball was more of her specialty. She could hear the people talking about her, and she wasn't use to being the center of attention too much. And it made her nervous.

"You got this." Levy looked up to see Gajeel with his arms crossed, smiling at her with that adorable smirk. "Now, focus!"

"No one can make this shot." The vendor warned her. "Not even Julio Black from the Suns could make that shot!" He laughed, taunting her. "If he can't make it, then a midget like you can't make this."

"Oi, Fat Fingers!" Gajeel hissed. "She ain't Julio whatever! Shut yer trap and let the shorty do her thing!" Levy side glanced towards Gajeel, smiling widely. She returned to the goal and the ball, and suddenly all the nerves disappeared. She focused on the vendor making fun of her. She wondered, what would Gajeel do if he was the one kicking the ball?

_Smack!_

"Ow!" The vendor fell forward on to his knees. Levy kicked the ball with her usual spin and purposely aimed it at the bar above the eighty cutout. It spun at an angle, bounced against the metal bar with a clank, and hit the vendor at the back of his large head. "What the hell was that?"

"I'm sorry," Levy laughed with the crowd. "I must've missed! Just like Julio Black!"

"You bitch!" The vendor swore, rubbing the back of his head. "You are going to pay." He stood up and took a heavy step towards her, but Gajeel stepped in and simply glared at him.

"What was that?" Gajeel growled between his teeth. The vendor looked up at the towering Dragon Slayer. The fat old man twitched his nose and tsked at both of them.

"Take your three prizes and get out." His swollen face was red, chins giggling as he moved back to the stall and pulled down each prize from their designated row. "Now get going!" The soccer ball was loose again and rolled towards Levy. Without any hesitation, she reeled back her right leg and bopped the ball with the tip of her toes, and the black and white ball sailed smoothly into the number eighty whole.

"Keep the prize." Levy snickered, and her spectators cheered as she grabbed Gajeel's hand and left.

"Hey!" The vendor shouted at them again. "You deflated the ball! You cheated!"

"Holy shit, Shrimp!" Gajeel roared in laughter. "You fucking showed that bastard! Gihii!" He pulled his fingers from her grip and wrapped his arm around her. She glanced over to see his hand encompass her tiny shoulders, and then she turned her head to look at Gajeel staring at her. A wave of happiness overcame her and she couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks," Levy turned away, blushed from his comment. "No wonder no one was able to make that easy shot. The ball was like a rock."

"Hustlers." Gajeel sighed. "Oh! What is that?" His red eyes beamed to a skinny obelisk covered in red and yellow lights. At the very bottom of the obelisk was half of a inflated soccer ball at the base with the metal cylinder at the very top of the ball. The people who were in front of it were kicking the stationary ball as hard as they could and the ore like cylinder would trail up the obelisk and the lights would illuminate in green as it traveled up the twenty-one feet tower.

"It measures kick strength." Levy wrapped her arm around his waist and lured him towards the tower of pretty lights. "The top has a bell and it will ring when you hit the ball hard enough to reach the top." She explained to him. "You want to try it?"

"Gihii! Are you kidding?" Gajeel grinned. "I am going to destroy that hunk of metal."

And he wasn't lying.

"The metal thing hit the damn bell!" Gajeel shouted at the operator. A crowd formed around the broken obelisk with hunk of metal spread along the base of it. Gajeel gave them his five Jewels to take his one shot at the Shoot the Stars game. Levy knew he was going to hit the bell, but once he bellowed out his battle cry and reeled his foot back, she only had a split second to cringe at what would happen next.

"And then you ate it." The teenage boy was defenseless against Gajeel's snarling.

"I should get a damn bear!" He yelled at him, ignoring that their was Carnival security approaching them. "The point is to hit it hard enough to ring the bell. I fucking did it and you saw me."

"And you ate it…and broke the game."

"Gajeel," Levy grabbed his arm. "You proving that you hit the bell is much better than getting a giant bear."

"Damn straight it is!" Gajeel growled. "But, I still want that bear." He pointed at the bear wearing a blue tropical shirt with pineapples on it, and orange sunglasses to go with his outfit.

"Sir and miss," The security guard interrupted them. "I need to ask you to leave the carnival premises." Gajeel's glare went to the two guards, who flinched when his red eyes narrowed at them.

"I'm sorry," Levy tugged on his muscular arm as he continued to silently glare at them. "We'll be on our way." Levy started to move away from the obelisk. Gajeel's eyes hadn't left the security guards, and to look even more menacing, he grabbed a piece of metal from the ground and took a hefty bite out of it. "You know, you didn't have to kick it as hard as you really can."

"Then, what's the point of the game?"

"To measure human strength?"

"So, I'm not human?" Gajeel hissed at her.

"No," Levy answered too quickly. "We're Fairy Tail wizards. We're monsters." Gajeel's harden face curved into a slight smile when Levy gave him a gleeful grin.

"I guess you're right." He laughed.

After they left the carnival, they both walked silently through the thinning streets, leisurely enjoying their stroll back to their hotel. Little kids that were passing by noticed the three stuffed animals they were carrying, and without hesitation Gajeel handed the medium size teddy bear to the little blonde girl with pigtails, and Levy handed the two smaller ones to two boys much older than the girl.

With their arms free, Gajeel pulled Levy closer, wrapping her shoulders with his warm arms. Levy stiffen at first, still not use to the contact, though she'd relax right beside him. She could smell the soap lingering on his skin, mixed with his natural earthy metal scent. His long coarse hair tickled her skin as her arm wrapped around his waist. She could feel the harden muscles under his shirt, pressing her hand tightly against him, only to serve on bringing her closer to him. A sense of want and need churned in her stomach, tempted to slip her fingers lower to sneak them under the hem of his shirt. Instead, she held back and grabbed the hand dangling from her shoulder, tangling her fingers with his.

It was dead silent once they returned to their room. Levy immediately retreated to the bathroom, where she closed the door and leaned against it. She took a deep breath, relaxing her racing heart pounding fast against her chest, and exhaled hard. Now the nerves returned and Levy didn't know what to do. She liked Gajeel very much, and now just the thought of him and her having—Levy shook her head at thought. Before yesterday, she wanted to be with Gajeel alone, and her wish was granted. What followed made her a little scared. What if she wasn't ready? Levy only read about sex in books, and she would listen to the other girls talk about it, but never would she contribute or ask anything. Like she had anything to contribute to their conversations, though she wished she paid more attention instead of tuning them out.

For one minute, Levy stared at her reflection from the glass doors of the shower. She tried to relax, concentrated on her breathing, and tried to stop thinking about what could happen next. _Just stop thinking!_ There was no reason to be nervous. It was Gajeel. _Just Gajeel._

Levy walked out of the bathroom to see Gajeel sitting up on the bed, legs extended out the length of the bed, and his eyes were glued to the Lacrima screen. He pulled his eyes away when he saw Levy walking towards the bed. She smiled shyly at him and then avert her attention to the screen.

"We're on the news?" Levy's mouth dropped when she watched herself flailing her arms around to activate her magic. "Don't tell me I look like that when I use my magic?" To Levy, she looked like a witch doctor or a cult priestess dancing and worshiping under a full moon.

"Yep," Gajeel answered, laughing at her. "All the time!"

"And does my hair always look like that from the back?" Levy slowly moved to the bed.

"Yep," Gajeel wasn't even watching the screen anymore.

"Maybe I should grow it out?" Levy sat down at the edge, still staring at the screen and listening to the news broadcasters fill her in on the report. "I mean, the layers might look better if my hair was longer."

"Nah," Gajeel mumbled into her ear. Levy jumped and her heart stopped at her sudden shiver from Gajeel's breath against her neck. "Your hair looks fine…" Levy wanted to turn her head, but she gasped instead when Gajeel placed a soft kiss on her shoulder. "I like it." His lips pressed down to her skin, and this time kissed her on her shoulder, her collarbone, and the side of her neck. Levy moaned at the third, causing Gajeel to stop and stare at her.

"Don't stop," Levy gulped, turning her head to see Gajeel completely wide eyed. "Please?" Levy grinned at him, assuring him it was okay. All the unnecessary nerves vanished by his tender lips. She melted against him as he attacked her neck, slipping out his tongue to lick at her sweet skin. Levy's hand found his chiseled face, fingers brushed briefly on the piercings on his chin and then his eyebrows before she rested her opened palm along his jawline. Her spine tingled and trailed to her arms and fingertips, like an electric current from his soft touches.

"Gajeel," Levy said huskily, and Gajeel finally claimed her lips, grasping gently at the nape of her neck, and snaking his fingers into her hair. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, both of them moaning at the contact. Without breaking the kiss, Gajeel wrapped his arm around her and lifted her to the center of the bed.

Levy was anticipating him to cover her with his body, but Gajeel knelt and remained at the foot of the bed. She still had her red sandals on, and she was about to reach for the buckle, however Gajeel beat her to it. His hands wrapped around each ankle, finding the little golden buckle and gingerly unbuckle them. Levy watched as his calloused hands skimmed over the top of her feet, gliding over to her ankle once more, and finally rubbing her calves. His fingers moved to her thighs and caressed the skin just below the hem of her dress, teasing her with light touches. Gajeel slowly made his way up, hands tracing her sexy hips, and then dipped to her tiny waist, stopping just below her breast.

Levy sat up and placed her hands on either side of his face and brought him in for a delayed kiss, pulling him down with her until his hips were aligned with hers. A squeak left her mouth when something strange prodded her inner thigh. Gajeel muffled her noises with his lips, possessively claiming her hot tongue and mouth. For a brief moment they broke contact, gasping and panting desperately for air. Levy's dainty hands roamed the broad muscles on his back, feeling every bulge, every spindle of muscle move under his shirt. Her fingers moved down the sides of his torso and found the hem of his shirt, where she slipped her hands under it.

Gajeel growled at her perusing fingers feeling his smoldering skin under her touch. He dared himself; Gajeel moved his hand to her shoulder, caressing her arm and then her legs, moving to feel the skin beneath her dress. He was awarded with a pleasing moan from Levy, and continued his trek to her knees. He hooked his hand under her knee, urging Levy to wrap her legs around her waist, bringing him down closer to her. A primal growl left his lips from the contact, feeling her rub against him, and he caved to his instincts and started to grind his hips with hers.

The black tendrils of his hair fell beside them like a dark curtain, narrowing their vision to each other's flustered and gasping faces. Their chests rising and falling desperately for air. His hands returned to her waist where it stayed as Levy slammed her lips against his, continuing their intoxicating and addictive dance, drowning once more into one another. Without thinking, Levy moved her hand to his tense shoulders, gliding down his arm, brushing slowly pass the metal rivets from his forearm and placed her hand on top of his. She forced his hand harder against her waist, and then guided them upward, having his large hand encompass her soft mound.

"Levy," Gajeel gulped, pulling away from their heated kiss. "I can't."

"Why not?" Levy yelled accidentally, flustered and bothered. His fierce red eyes stared at her in silence, surprised by her response. The entire time Gajeel tried to keep control of his actions. It wasn't that he was afraid of what he would do to Levy. Gajeel was more concerned that everything was going way too fast. He hoped that Levy would stop him if he had gone too far, however, after her undeniable encouragement, Gajeel didn't know if he could hold back.

"Keep this up and I ain't gonna stop." Gajeel swallowed hard, afraid of what she was going to say, though she remained silent, waiting for him to continue. "It might sound dumb, but I wanna take things slow if that's okay with ya." Gajeel ruminated.

Levy stared at him for a moment, thinking to herself as Gajeel slowly push himself up to his knees. She followed, sitting up and looked into his concerned eyes, narrowed to her flustered face. She was surprised by Gajeel. It wouldn't seem like Gajeel to say such things, though Levy thought it was sweet of him to be scrupulous about how everything was unfolding between their relationship.

"Okay," Levy nodded. "Good thinking. We don't want to rush things, right?"

"Yeah," Gajeel softly nodded. "Slow."

"Yep." Levy grinned. And they stared at each other in silence once again. Their faces still blushed red from their burgeon heavy and heated kiss. Even with their small chat, their ardent feelings were still present in the way they breathed, swollen lips, hooded eyes watching every single move the other would make. It didn't take them a minute of silent staring for them lock lips once again.

"Slow, right?" Levy said raspingly into Gajeel as he planted kisses along her neck and jaw.

"Yeah," Gajeel answered bluntly, continuing his sweet touches.

Gajeel and Levy went back and forth from stopping when they came too close to furthering their act. However, they would end up laughing as they talked about random, stupid, but not useless things before they ended up in another lip lock. Eventually, Levy was laying in bed with Gajeel's arm around her as she slowly drifted into a sleep from their wild day. It wasn't long before Gajeel joined her in slumber.

* * *

"_What are we doing here?" Levy watched her father walked over behind the old rusted sideline benches and pulled out a black and white soccer ball. "I don't think we're supposed to be here, Papa." _

"_It's okay!" He smiled, lightly kicking the ball at his daughter. "I can use this field. Now, I am going to teach you something." _

"_I already know how to play." The five year old Levy pouted annoyingly at him. "I don't want to play anyway." _

"_Oh c'mon, Chestnut!" He pleaded. "This is my only time off for a while. If I want my daughter to become a Magnolia star, then I have to show her the banana shot." _

"_The banana what?" _

"_I caught your attention!" He snickered, twirling the ball on his index finger. "It's quite simple…" _

"_Papa," Levy asked him. "If you tell me how good you are in soccer, why aren't you playing professionally?" Levy wasn't an idiot, and for her age she hated to see her father hide the obvious. "If you play and get paid, we wouldn't need to owe anybody money." Her father's alike hazel eyes gaped at her. She knew she wasn't supposed to mention money, but she really didn't want to see her dad coming home or to the library to pick her with a new bruise or his arm on a sling. The last thing she also wanted to see or hear was Papa telling her that he was okay. _

"_I'm too old to play." Was his reply. "But, you're not. So! Let's see if we can get you to make this shot. We'll make you part of the pride of Magnolia." _

* * *

The following day, Gajeel and Levy headed back to the central part of the city where the main stage was projecting the third place match on the Lacrima screen. The fronts of the stage were crowded fans holding up signs and sporting the two teams colors. Abrupt cheers and sometimes disappointed yelling would move in unison from the crowd, watching attentively when the ball came close to a goal.

It was unusually hot and sticky for a spring afternoon in Crocus. No ocean breeze or mountain chill to set a balance in the hype city. It didn't help that almost everyone in the city were flocked to the central plaza to watch the match, where everyone else was probably at the arena enjoying the cool high altitude. The heat didn't slow down the energy of the Fiore Cup, and didn't stop Gajeel and Levy from clinging to one another in the middle of the audience.

Their hands still laced into one another. For ninety plus minutes, Levy stood in front of Gajeel, leaning back against him as they watched the game. There were rules and jargon that Gajeel was puzzled about, and Levy explain to him the meaning of said corner kick or the goal not counting because of offsides call. The people were loud and the speakers from the commentators, Gajeel had to lean in close to Levy to hear her, chin resting on her bare shoulder. His arm wrapping ever so snuggly around her tiny waist and Levy would sink in against him as she explained what was going on.

A few of the spectators would recognize the Iron Dragon Slayer, having their guild mark giving them away. Those spectators would break Levy and Gajeel from their world for a brief moment to ask for an autograph. Some even dared to mention Natsu and Lucy, and although they praised Salamander, Gajeel clenched his teeth and gave them his signature. Even amongst the few recognized Levy from the few times she modeled for magazines with the other Fairy Tail ladies, and even spoke to her about an article she wrote as a freelance journalist. Levy was flattered to be sure, and wasn't expecting to be known.

The end of the match, the Magnificent Oaks won the third place match and the crowd roared at the victors. Quite a handful of people stayed to turn their spectacle into a dance party, and some decided to retreat for the day. For Levy and Gajeel, their night just started.

It turned into early evening and the sun was about to set over the mountains. Gajeel guided Levy not too far from the plaza to a tavern at the corner of an intersection. The smell of liquor, ale, and tobacco were strong in this cramped bar filled with people from the plaza filing in to get a drink. Lacrima screens were up with post-game highlights and live performances from the main stage. The dim lighting from the low ceiling lamps had a thick layer of smoke twirling around the frosted lamps. It was difficult to breathe in there, but nothing was going to dampen their spirits, and not even once did they let go of each other's hand.

Until now.

"Oi, Bartender!" Gajeel approached the bar and waved down the old man. "One Magnolia Stout and a Willow IPA." The old man nodded and set two glasses under the tap. Gajeel looked back to see Levy standing couple of feet away from him. His smile disappeared by the look Levy was giving off. Her eyes narrowed, blue brows tied into serious knots, and her lips pressed into a very hard line. The fiery in her hazel eyes were not looking at Gajeel. No, they were looking beyond his shoulder.

"Hey, McGarden!" Gajeel turned around to see the old man staring back at Levy with almost the same wrinkled look. "You're spilling. Hey, McGarden!" A much older customer was trying to get the bartender's attention. The bartender wasn't paying attention to the tap and the glass was overflowing in golden foaming liquid. Another old man at the bar looked in his direction and saw Levy.

"Hey! You're that little cutie on television yesterday!" He announced. "Oh! And you must be that Iron Dragon Slayer!" Gajeel ignored them and just stared at Levy, who remained frozen from where she stood.

"You're—" Gajeel turned to the bartender.

"You idiot!" Levy was now staring at Gajeel. "You knew didn't you?"

"Wait, no!" Gajeel reached his hand out.

"Get bent!" Levy turned around and weaved through the crowd and out the door.

"Levy—" Gajeel gritted his teeth. He quickly looked back at the stunned old man and then the two other customers. "Take care of these for us." He slammed some Jewels down on the wet bar and left them to their devices.

* * *

**A/N: Confession…the last scene and the next chapter actually happened to me. I know I am getting personal here, so ignore me. Long story short, I am not in good terms with my parents, especially my dad. You can say that I wrote Levy's relationship with her father similar (but not exactly) to my own. I thought it was appropriate since most of the Fairy Tail characters have some daddy issues. I might as well contribute since not much is said about Levy, so why not? **

**I also like to point out that I see Levy as someone who would work fast in the relationship and Gajeel is the one who hesitates. I don't know. That's just me...**

**Chapter Six is coming soon! And Seven will be the last! **

**Thanks for reading, and see you next week. **

**Note: If you want more Gajeel and Levy Fanfics, I write little drabbles on my tumblr **_**KissedByIron**_**. Please follow me there if you haven't yet. **


	6. Chapter 6: Fairy Repair

**A/N: Hello there! I know, long time no see! I had an emergency to contend with the last two weeks, and I do apologize for the delay. This chapter was due to be released last Friday, but after rereading it, I didn't like it at all. I rewrote this chapter and the next one. In total, this story will have eight chapters instead of seven. Yay! An extra chapter! Anyways, I'll let you read this chapter. Chapter seven will not be the last, but the second to last chapter. I am still rewriting that chapter, so hopefully you will see it next week. Enjoy, and thanks for your patience. **

**Stay tuned after the chapter for some additional notes about this chapter. **

* * *

Chapter Six: Fairy Repair

Gajeel took a deep breath of fresh air, escaping the smoky and stale tavern. His eyes darted back and forth to find Levy nowhere in sight. He cursed for her being so fast and hard to find. It worried him a bit, knowing that it was getting late now. His chest rose, inhaling the air around him, concentrating on her scent; lavender, vanilla and the almond hotel shampoo. Gajeel marched to his right and focused on her smell, and then he paused, turning back to the left towards the central plaza. Pedestrians would stare at him scared at the persistence look on Gajeel's face, whispering to one another about how strange he was acting. He ignored them, and didn't care what they had to say. It would be pointless to even ask them if they saw a short woman with blue hair running by. Gajeel pressed on with his gut instincts and his nose to find Levy.

He came to the junction of the plaza, watching people come and go through the carnival or the main stage. The music boomed in celebration of the third place winners. Gajeel darted his eyes and wiggled his pierced nose, guiding his vision towards Levy. The smell of tobacco and beer still lingered on his shirt, and he tried to push pass it. Gajeel couldn't believe it. The one bar they decide to go into, and out of all the bars in Crocus he had to bring her into _that_ bar.

_Nineteen years…_Gajeel pondered at the thought. If anyone understood Levy it was him, though the history between Levy and the bartender was very vague. He should at least consider how Levy looked back there; loving eyes that he learned to favor were menacingly livid at the mere sight of an old face. A face it would seem like Levy would like to forget. And the tone of her precious and cheerful voice turned on him with sour and bitterness that he wasn't use to. It wasn't the first time Levy showed her anger, and Gajeel knew very well how mad she could get. This time…Levy yelled at Gajeel with a voice, a tone and words like knives pierced through his iron chest.

Gajeel was led to another junction that wasn't so crowded with people. A couple here and there enjoying the night along one of the many small fountains. A few kids were playing a mediocre soccer game on the cobblestone open area and the fresh cut grass. No sign of Levy yet, so Gajeel pressed on with his heavy feet thumping along the pale gray brick. Lavender hit his nose and darted his head slightly right towards the edge of the plaza. He was close to the children playing soccer and from there he saw a small clearing between two buildings. A cul-de-sac of businesses were slowly closing for the day, and the fountain in the middle illuminated in white light, reflecting from the water and gave a haunting glow to the faceless statues on the concrete fountain. They peered down at the small slumped figure sitting along the rim of the fountain. Even when she looked like her world was crashing down, Levy had a natural radiance that followed her where ever she went.

"Cupcake." Gajeel shouted. "Didn't I tell you not to leave my side?" Levy lifted her head up to see Gajeel standing a few feet in front of her with his hands deep in his denim pocket. She immediately wiped the evidence of her crying from her cheeks and changed her sadden expression into a hard and serious exposition.

"Go away!" Levy choked. "And don't call me that!"

"We're not in public."

"Yes we are, you idiot!" Levy hissed.

"Nope," Gajeel took two big steps and sat beside Levy, who turned away from him. "I only see you and me." Gajeel reached over to her knee and grabbed her hand.

"You're an idiot." Levy gulped hard and lashed out at him. "You sniffed him out, didn't you? You knew he was here and you forced me to see him."

"No, I didn't!"

"You just wanted me to see what I would do if I saw him again." Levy shook her head at disgust, letting out a slight chuckle of denial. "I shouldn't have told you about him."

"Levy!" Gajeel squeezed her hand. "Stop adding words that I didn't say!" Gajeel knew she was stubborn. He would never admit it out loud, but he believed that Levy was more stubborn than he was, and she would definitely deny it if it were said. At least with Gajeel, he wasn't in denial. "Are you listening to me?"

"I don't want to hear it." Levy yanked her hand free and turned her back at him, bringing her bare knees to her chest and setting her feet along the rim.

"Fine!" Gajeel grumbled. "You ain't gonna get another peep from me." Gajeel ran his hand through his long hair and scratched the back of his head. What else was he supposed to say? Beat her old man for leaving her for nineteen years? No, she wasn't the type to instigate unneeded violence. And her father wasn't Metalicana for that matter.

—_deal with it in your own way. _

Sometimes Gajeel had to take his own advice instead of being a giant hypocrite.

"G-Gajeel," Levy gasped, feeling his arm encircle her waist and his chin resting over her skinny shoulder. "Get off—"

"Sorry," Gajeel whispered into her ear, nuzzling his nose into her cerulean hair. "Blame me if you want. I don't care." Levy was tense in front of him, but she relaxed against him, placing a hand on his forearm. "Sorry." Levy could feel him gulp after that and his grip around her waist tighten. He inhaled deep, wanting to relive her smell over and over again.

"I'm sorry too." Levy titled her head against him. "I guess I overreacted."

"Damn straight you did! Ow!" Gajeel scowled and Levy took the liberty of elbowing him in the chest. "I'm kidding. You have a good reason to be." She laughed and turned herself around. Gajeel's hand didn't leave her waist and guided her closer to him. "Y'okay?"

"I don't know." The end of her lips curved slightly, still uneasy about what just happened. "I really don't know what happened." Gajeel felt her hair tickling his bare arms as she leaned her head against it. "I just ran." She paused, letting out an exhausted sigh. "Maybe I was scared to see him again?"

"You think so?" Gajeel asked. Levy made a noise in her throat, sounding a little unsure herself. They sat there in silence. The concert from the plaza was getting louder and louder. Musicians and artists were urging the crowd to start dancing. Screams and cheers from the people roared throughout. Though, right where they sat was quiet.

"Should I go back?" Levy cleared her throat. "To talk to him or—I don't know."

"Do you want to?" Gajeel asked. Levy scooted closer to him, slowly shaking her head. "Then, don't go back."

"I—" Levy lifted her head, gazing at him with her glossy brown eyes. "I don't wanna see him." She bit her bottom lip and tried to hold back her spontaneous tears from coming out. "I might sound like a bad person. But, I really do not want to see my father. Everything was fine before we went into that bar."

"You want it to go back to the way it was?"

"Yeah," Levy nodded. "To tell you the truth, I never want to see him again. It's not that I don't care about him or anything. He's my dad after all. The time we spent was great. Difficult, but great." She paused, thinking thoughtfully at her new set of words. "He's my blood, sure, but Fairy Tail was more of a family to me than he ever was. In time they filled the void that my father couldn't fulfill, and eventually I just let him go completely. Even after we disappeared for seven years, I never thought of him or wondered if he was okay." A lump formed in her throat and her heart weighed heavy where she sat. "What kind of daughter am I? Since he left me, I never wanted to look for him."

"No?" Gajeel interrupted, and Levy gave it another thought.

"No."

"Really?"

"Maybe a little?" Levy shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know…" She let it ring in the silence. They stare out towards the opening of the plaza to see the kids playing soccer.

"We ain't so different." Gajeel spoke, gritting his teeth hesitantly to continue. His red orbs glanced down at Levy gazing up at him with curiosity. "Both have stupid dads that left us, and we don't wanna see them."

"But, I thought you want to find him?" Levy mentioned from two nights ago.

"I do."

"Okay—"

"I didn't want to." Gajeel nudged his body at Levy. "That changed when I joined the guild."

"So," Her eyes shifted to her hands on her lap. "Are you saying that I will want to see him one day?"

"That's up to you, shorty." Gajeel sighed. "I ain't gonna force you." Her fingers fiddled against one another haphazardly. Before he could say anything else, something made his nose twitch and he grimaced towards the incoming smell.

"Flowers for the pretty lady?" A middle age woman with long blond hair walked up to them with a small red wheelbarrow full of colorful spring flowers. Gajeel's eyes went to the pinkish white magnolias and the silky white stephanotis. He never liked the smell of flowers. They always made him sneeze. However, there was something odd about the entire cart.

"They smell nice." Levy smiled. Gajeel glanced at Levy, happy to see her smile again.

"We'll take the—that one and that one." Gajeel grabbed some money from his pocket while the lady wrapped the magnolias and stephanotis in a light blue parchment and tied it with a strange green ribbon. Only it appeared to be too long to be a decorative ribbon, and yet it was too short to be a silken scarf. His eyes narrowed at the small section of the cart where the varies ribbons were tucked away at the corner. The arrays of colors were alike, but they didn't look like the piece of cloth that the lady wrapped the bouquet with.

"Wow," Levy accepted the bouquet, brought them to her face, and inhaled at their sweet scent. "They are beautiful."

"How much do I owe you?" Gajeel asked the lady, but she waved her hand.

"No need," The Lady smiled at them. "Your payment is to take care of her." Her smile widens, and Levy's face reddens. "Enjoy the rest of your night." She lifted her flower cart and strolled away.

"Thank you!" Levy said to her. "They really are beautiful."

"Yeah, thanks." Gajeel eyed her suspiciously, but hid it with a gracious smile.

"That was nice of her." Levy waved as she continued to smell the flowers. It wasn't until then Gajeel realized what was strange about that woman and the cart of flowers. They smelled like flowers, but something was off. The odd smell was now in front of Levy. The green silk scarf that wrapped around the flowers smelled faintly of tobacco. Levy wouldn't be able to smell it, but to Gajeel it was like clear as day.

"Jeez," Gajeel sighed. "It'd be better if I payed for it."

"But, you were about to, and you even picked them out for me." Levy added. "How did you know I liked Magnolias?"

"Oh that's what they look like!" Gajeel was surprised to see the infamous flower that their town was named after. "They look cool and the other ones too." He pointed at the stephanotis.

"They smell so good." Levy stuck her nose in them. The tobacco stench slowly disappeared under the overwhelming scent of the flowers. Gajeel was skeptical about the flowers, but it wasn't important to point it out. Instead, Gajeel decided to not let this bump squander their night.

"C'mon." Gajeel stood up from the edge of the fountain and held out his hand. "Let's go."

"Where?" Levy glided her hand into his and he gripped her hand tightly. She squeaked when Gajeel yanked her hard, almost dropping her flowers. His arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her in for a quick kiss. His other hand found the crook of her neck, tips of his fingers snaked through her soft blue hair, and titled her head further up. Levy melted into his embrace, slipping her arms around his neck to bring her closer. She instigated the kiss further by slipping her tongue into his mouth. Where briefly Gajeel played against her hot mouth before he growled and forced himself to pull away. He vaguely wondered if he could ever get enough of kissing Levy. If he knew it felt this good, he would have done so long time ago.

"Seriously," Gajeel cleared his throat and set Levy back down on the ground. Her face was flustered from the kiss and she quickly looked around to see if anyone was watching them. "Let's go." Gajeel grinned slightly before tugging her hand as he started making his way out of the cul-de-sac. His red eyes side glanced over to the nearby alley where a stench lingered since the flower lady had left in that general direction. Gajeel pushed it from his mind and concentrated on the rest of the night.

* * *

With the small bouquet in her hand and the other interlaced with his, Levy followed Gajeel effortlessly through the growing crowd in the other end of the plaza. It would seem like hours ago since they were last there, but it was only a mere thirty minutes since then and the whole plaza was overrun by tourists, locals and even celebrities flocked to the main stage. The massive lacrima screen broke into three smaller screens, placed on the side of the stage, showcasing a close up look at the musical artists.

They were farther away from the stage compare to where they were before when they were watching the third place match. Even as far as they were, the bass rumbled beneath their feet, causing the muscle and nerves to shake in its skin. At least for Levy, it felt like the ground was quaking beneath her, though it wasn't long before she realized the rumbling was caused by not only by the speakers, but by the amount of people dancing to the upbeat music.

"Alright, Crocus." The singer shouted into the hovering microphone. "I know everyone in Fiore knows this song." He paused to hear the crowd roar when the band started a new song. Levy watched as people around them started falling into line and began moving with the booming beat of the band. "Let's do it!" The singer erupted when the drums picked it up along with the keyboardist and the small swing ensemble, clad with brass and string instruments in their skilled hands.

"What are you doing?" Levy asked. Gajeel was standing still while everyone else was dancing around them. "Aren't you going to dance?" His arms were crossed in front of him and his body was ridged while everyone moved with the music. However, Levy's eyes caught the slight tapping his fingers against his muscled biceps.

"Why would I do that?" Gajeel grunted.

"Because it's fun." Levy answered. "And you dragged me out here."

"You can dance," Gajeel insisted, still with his guarded demeanor. "I ain't dancing." Levy couldn't help but to roll her eyes at him. A few days ago, Levy wouldn't have dared to make the initiative to take his hand, unwind his tangled arms and pull him in to dance with her. But, right now she did dared herself and she held his hands while she swayed back and forth with the beat of the music. Gajeel was still rigid at first, red eyes staring blankly at her. His lips were pressed into a hard line, and Levy tried her best to get Gajeel loosen up. Though, it was strange that Gajeel made a sole effort to get her to the plaza only to have her dance by herself.

For a good reason.

Levy could only guess behind Gajeel's stoic demeanor as she swung his arms to the beat of the music that his intention was to move on. It was just like she'd said to him; wanting everything to go back the way it was before they even set foot into that tavern…it was simple as that. She could tell Gajeel was worried about her. Not many could read Gajeel as well as she or Lily in that matter, though she felt like Gajeel blames himself for running into her father. Crocus was a big city and they happened to stumble upon the one bar he was working at.

Gajeel, however, wasn't so good at reading Levy. He should have known her by now that she wasn't the type to harp over trivial things like this. It would irritate Levy when Gajeel would think she was going to break so easily. Levy was a wizard of Fairy Tail and given her appearance, she would be easily underestimated, though she was indeed as tough as steel. She hoped, at least, Gajeel knew that much.

"_You really are something else." _

"C'mon!" Levy whined. This time she was purposely dancing goofy, offbeat to the music they were playing.

"I ain't gonna dance like that." Gajeel gritted his teeth. "What the hell is that?" Levy laughed and continued to move his arms just like hers, obnoxiously swinging them like thickly woven sailor rope.

"Then, show me." Levy's face was flushed, laughing warmly at him. "I know for a fact you can dance. And who is here to see it?" Levy egged him on, pleading with a bright and persuasive smile.

"Like I care what others think." Gajeel remained composed. Levy paused her dancing and stared disappointedly at Gajeel. It was almost an instant reaction from him now. His harden expression would crumble, all Levy had to do was knit her brows together and glare menacingly at him. She didn't know how scary her face was, although she remembered Cana telling her it was the cutest angry face she had ever laid eyes on. Which wasn't encouraging at all.

"I bet Natsu is a better dancer." Levy dared herself. It wasn't long ago that she would even dare tease Gajeel about his obvious quirk; his hate for being belittled or compared to Natsu.

"What did you say?" Gajeel fought the urge to yell.

"Then, show me!" Her eyes gleamed, lips curled to the rose of her cheeks. He could hear a small chuckle escape her throat, and the slight squeeze of her hand against his own.

With a frustrated sigh and a quick glance around them, Gajeel finally moved with the crowd, dragging Levy with him in spins and turns. They went deeper into the crowd, where the heat barreled down on them with the muggy feel of body heat, humidity and the energy from the music. His and her body sinuously moved with the beat, feeling one another against the other.

They danced until Levy became dizzy from the heat, the zealous turns, and from dehydration. Even for brief moment of pause, it didn't faze Levy nor Gajeel. She was laughing as Gajeel guided her out of the mass towards an eating area with a full bar. That, too, was overcrowded with people watching and listening to the music from the open dining area. Somehow, Gajeel found a way through the people eating at high tops, most of them standing around with their respective drinks in their hand.

"Hungry?" Gajeel leaned over to Levy's ear, brushing it slightly with his lips. Levy stiffened from his touch, and she could only manage a nod.

They drank and ate happily as they sat at a crowded high table, where Levy sat on one of the stools and Gajeel stood behind her. His arms were around her waist and on occasion his chin would rest on her shoulder, giving him access to her ear from the loud music and for his lips to plant soft kisses along her neck. Levy was reluctant from the contact, being out in public for everyone to see them…being close. After her wondering eyes scoped her surroundings, Levy didn't care anymore of curious eyes, and from what she could gather, Gajeel wasn't too bothered by it.

Especially when they returned to their hotel.

They skipped the elevator.

Levy was surprised by how insistent Gajeel was once they arrived at the hotel. Instead of heading towards the hall of elevators, Gajeel towed her towards the very back of the hotel where the public bathrooms were at and the abandoned stairwell. At first, Levy thought they weren't using the elevator because of Gajeel's motion sickness and the amount of people that were waiting for an open elevator. That thought was pushed aside once the stairwell door closed behind her and Gajeel pulled her in for kiss, tilting her chin up to push his tongue deeper into her mouth.

A moan left her lips when Gajeel picked her up and set her against the wall, slender legs wrapped around his waist tightly. His hand left her thighs to her breasts, feeling them under the thin fabric of her pink dress. She arched her back away from the wall, having Gajeel wrap his arms around her and carried her seven flights of stairs without breaking the kiss. They received some stares from hotel guests on the seventh floor, but they couldn't care less about their impertinent glares. It was only a moment when Gajeel broke the kiss to retrieve the key to open the door to their room. Levy, however, continued the esurient assault against his gulping neck.

It wasn't long before the door busted open and Gajeel finally unceremoniously placed Levy on their bed. His shirt was the first thing to go and he joined Levy, straddling her hips as he took her hands and pinned them above her head. Levy let out a soft moan, feeling his other hand explored her chest without any hesitation. Not like the night before. Though, Levy needed more. Her skin tingled under her dress, falling under his touch. She wanted Gajeel to untie the straps of her dress, wanted him to let her hands go, and wanted to feel his toned muscle against her quivering hands.

"G-Gajeel—" Levy rasped, pulling from the kiss. Gajeel moved from her lips to her jaw and then her neck, awarded with a gasp from her gaping mouth. She fought against his grip above her head, though she pliantly caved as her spine tingled from his little attack on her sensitive earlobe. Gajeel hummed a low sense of satisfaction from her response, devilishly smirking beside her flushed face. Finally, Gajeel let her hands free and immediately they graze over his taut skin, sending him shivering, and each ridge and bulge of muscle she passed made the tips of her fingers tingle. Soon enough, her fingers found the hem of his pants and started to unbuckle his belt.

"Oi, Shorty." Gajeel grabbed her wrist. Levy's hooded eyes went wide, glaring up at Gajeel with frustration. "I don't think we should—"

"Oh no." Levy shook her head, smiling wickedly at him. She pushed herself up from the mattress and guided Gajeel to his back at the center of the bed. "You're not stopping me this time." She gulped hard and straddled him before he could protest. Gajeel's words were lost once Levy claimed his lips and she trapped him with her hands on each side of his face.

"Levy," Gajeel said coarsely. "Oi, Levy! Stop for a sec." Gajeel contumaciously used his strength against her and pushed himself up, grabbing her hands and held them tight. She resisted, but Gajeel's grip tightens around her tiny wrist. "Levy!" The name rang painfully in the silent room. She just realized that he was calling her by her first name. This of course was a rare thing to hear coming from Gajeel.

"What is it?" Levy complied with him, relaxing her resistance in his arms. Gajeel stared at her, slowly letting her wrists go and propped himself up.

"Jeez," Gajeel hissed, pushing back the dark headband on his forehead and pulled it from his hair. His metal rivets were exposed and he glided his finger over them before he turned back to Levy. "You can't be rushin' into things."

"You're the one to talk." Levy pouted, rolling her eyes.

"I'm serious." Gajeel scowled. "I don't wanna regret anything."

"Well," Levy paused for a second. "Do you regret bringing me to Crocus?"

"No."

"Buying those tickets?"

"No."

"Liking me?" Levy almost stammered, but she kept her voice resolute. Gajeel didn't answer right away, which made Levy a little bit uneasy.

"No." Gajeel swallowed hard and the vowel hung in the air. "You?"

"Not one bit." Levy curved her lips and lightly kissed his lips. "And I don't regret this either." Levy placed her hands on his chest, pushing him down and his arms caved from her persistence. Softly at first, Levy coaxed her lips against his, slipping her tongue into his mouth to meet his.

Soon enough, the rest of their clothing had fallen carelessly on the floor. Gajeel had lifted her gently and pulled her up to the soft pillows, blue hair fanned out around her head. The feel of skin against skin was too much to bear, too much for it was oh so new to them. Their hands wandered, hands felt parts of them that hadn't been touched by anyone. It brought an overwhelming sense of cordiality and trust for one another.

Levy though was hasty, grinding her hips against his throbbing length; it made Gajeel want to take her right there in one quick thrust. However, he waited, having some sort of civility amidst her depravity, and he took the time to cherish the being beneath him. Gajeel knew his weakness; it would be his intrinsic and meager of not noticing the small things that were truly important. This time he made sure of it. The soft, intoxicating cries from Levy. The painfully satisfying intrusion of her long nails dug deep in his broad shoulders. The way how her flushed cheeks spread from her forehead to her irresistible chest. The way she moved when he took her plump mound into his calloused hand, her back arching when he would run his thumb over her greeted nipple. All of these and more were opened to him. To only Gajeel. Levy made sure it was only him. And he wondered if it was the same for Levy. If the soft callings of his name and the feel of her hands on his torso weren't enough, Gajeel was sure enough that the hooded hazel eyes staring at him so intently should be all the proof he needed.

"You ready?" Gajeel pulled from their prolonged kiss, drawing gently his hand from her breast to the curve of her waist. Levy smiled and brought her small hand to his face, watching as Gajeel tilt his hand towards her open hand. His eyes closed for a beat or two, feeling the warmth of her hand against his already heated face.

"Yeah," Levy's smile grew wider and she gulped nervously. She was anxious to get on with it, and Gajeel's slow prodding wasn't helping her hunger, though she was slightly nervous having read the repercussions of the first time in books. She tried to push the thought aside only to have it silently ruminate above her. "Take it slow, please…" She pleaded an audible gulp.

A new and different sound came out of Levy's throat, bubbling against the nape of Gajeel's neck at the delectable, and yet slightly painful intrusion. She wasn't alone as Gajeel let the sound vibrate low and deep within his throat, feeling the tightness of her core enveloping him greedily. It only took a few moments before he was seeded fully inside her, clenching around him, and it brought out his instincts to pull out once more and thrust himself back in. Like she demanded, it was slow at first, but as soon as she started moving her hips to her own volition, Gajeel took up the pace. Her cries grew louder, and her slick walls became tighter, and soon enough she was greeted with an unfamiliar pleasurable quake ripping through her body. He swore under clenched teeth, and pumped harder and faster to match the roll of her hips.

"C'mere." Gajeel said, low and resolute. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up until she straddled his hips. Gravity had brought him deeper into her and Levy slumped over, wrapping her arms around his neck. He moved appealingly at a different angle, and he guided her hips to move with him as he would meet her with his upward thrust, causing her to let out a delicious moan once she came again.

"Gajeel…" Her voice purred, swollen lips ghosting over his panting ones. His eyes never left Levy's glistening eyes, flushed face and the thin layer of dew along the cheekbones and forehead, basking in her own orgasmic bliss. Though, the sight of her soon disappeared behind closed eyes and a flash of white when he came to his own conclusion. His lips claimed hers, tenderly caressing them with slow strokes from his tongue, hearing and feeling the small rumble in the back of her throat.

Sweat and the smell of sex remained prominent between the panting beings, and the sound of happy coaxing from one another filled the stifling air. It wasn't long before both of them fell asleep within the confinements of each other's arms.

* * *

Four O'clock in the morning.

Gajeel wasn't sure how much time had passed since they fell asleep, but he was sure it was a few hours ago. He was lying on his side, one arm propped up with his elbow and his head cradling in his hand. The Dragon Slayer was watching the Script Mage sleep soundly and comfortably beside him. Her small slender back was facing him and he couldn't help but to watch the rise and fall of her body as she breathed. His eyes would trail to the sides of her breasts, to the dip of her waist and finally the curve of hips where the white blanket delicately covered the rest of her lower half. He wanted to take his hand and run it from her creamy white shoulders to her wide bottom, feeling the curve of her body under his hand. He fought the urge, afraid that he might wake Levy.

How did someone like this happen to be in the same bed as him? Gajeel kept playing it over and over in his head on where everything became right. Almost a week ago, he wouldn't have believed that he liked Levy this much. So much that he was entranced by her just sleeping beside him. In a way, Gajeel feared what would happen if Levy simply smiled at him, though he couldn't wait to see it. Just thinking about it would make his chest twist into conundrum knots of pain and pleasure.

This woman…he didn't deserve her.

And yet, Levy wanted him.

A new thought arise from his very clear mind. After what he did to her and the guild before he joined the Fairy Tail, Levy still managed to forgive him easily. Of course, Gajeel had to make it up to them, but in due time he was one of them, and Levy pointed that out to him. However, when it came to the father that left her for nineteen years…she wasn't so easily accepting with open arms. The image of Levy's face at the tavern returned to Gajeel, and he tsked at even imagining it again.

His eyes wandered the room and finally rested on the worn and slowly wilting bouquet on one of the sofa chairs. Still wrapped in the green cloth and no longer smelled of tobacco. Gajeel recalled that Levy didn't want to see him nor speak to him, and it surprised him to be sure. Was it because Levy didn't want to get hurt again? Nineteen years was plenty of time to forget and move on. It was as if it would be best if Levy's father were dead.

"No," Gajeel hissed to himself. "She's not like that."

Gajeel slowly and quietly stepped out of bed, pulled on his pants and shirt and marched out of the hotel room.

The streets were nearly empty and the streetlights were still glowing bright. It was quite different to be out on the streets so early in the morning. The shuffling of street cleaners moving about with their dust pans and brooms and the small whistle echoing from a baker making his morning deliveries to one of the many cafes in the city. It was so quiet, Gajeel could hear a pin drop from two blocks away. Businesses remained closed and some even have signs that they were closed for the day due to the final game.

Surprisingly, it wasn't a cold spring night in the city. Unlike Magnolia, the capital was humid and remained hot even through the night. The ocean near Magnolia at least made scorching summers bearable during the night. Gajeel wasn't bothered by the heat. He preferred it over the cold, though at the moment the weather was the least of his worries.

"Ah-sorry!" The man greeted him, shouting at him from the bar. "We're closing for the night." He was cleaning glasses.

"I ain't lookin' for a drink, old man." The bartender looked up to see Gajeel with a horrifying scowl on his harden face.

* * *

**A/N: Wow! Seriously hate writing anything to do with the "First Time." I decided to do something different with the sex scene. I usually write pretty explicit scenes (especially during Gajevy Love Fest), but considering this is their first time, I wanted to hold back a bit and bask in their newfound glow. Don't worry, there will be much more explicit scenes later (spoilers!). And that is why I bumped the rating to M. **

**And please no hate on Levy for her not wanting to see her dad. I bet Mashima has something up his sleeve for the Origins of Levy's early life. Right now, this is what I want for Levy's character. **


	7. Chapter 7: Fairy Scars

A/N: Hey there! Sorry for the delay. This chapter ended up being twelve pages long, so I am cutting this chapter in half! I'll upload the next chapter either the following Monday or Tuesday. Before I let you go, I want to thank all the follows/favorites. I only a few reviews, which is fine. I'm just glad to see that people adding this story to their favorites and follows. I truly appreciate it.

Please enjoy the chapter. Oh and warning! NSFW! Mature content in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Fairy Scars

The dingy tavern was different from what it was several hours ago. Earthy burn of smoke combined with the hoppiness of cheap ale was slowly masked by the muggy smell of a wet mop and a tinge of floor cleaner. The bar was completely empty from the patrons, leaving their warm seats in the dark cold night, resting from the long day of supporting the sober and the not so sober. A small sound of a dreary tune echoed hauntingly from the dry lips of one of the bartenders, mopping slowly and thoroughly through the hopelessly dirty aged wooden floor. He had an audience; two at the bar. Though, they weren't paying attention to his melody.

"I said, I ain't here for a drink." Gajeel threatened the old Bartender. He pressed his wrinkled mouth in a hard line, setting the glass of ale on the bar anyway.

"Just serving a customer." He gave a small smile and swung the dingy dish towel over his flannel clad shoulder. "You bought beers for those idiots. Let me at least pay you back for that." He pointed at the glass, but Gajeel didn't budge. The first time Gajeel saw him, he didn't see the resemblance. Now, he was up close and staring at the old man. He guessed that his dark gray hair use to be blue just like Levy's and the droopy eyes and the series of lines beside it hid the same hazel eyes. Only that her father's eyes were bloodshot and dilated, almost appearing black in the smoky lighting. For being an elevated bar, Gajeel wasn't entirely sure if Levy inherited his lack of height too.

"Now," He cleared his hoarse throat. "What do I owe the pleasure of having Gajeel Redfox in my bar?" He let out an uncomfortable chuckle that soon turned into a heavy cough. It wasn't from the smoke from the bar. It was blatantly obvious that he smoked for more than a decade, and that his pipe with a chewed up black mouth piece was sticking out of his oversize flannel pocket.

"You know me?" Gajeel was surprised, however, he didn't budge from his harden expression.

"Sure," He grinned. "Everyone knows about you. You played for Fairy Tail last summer's Grand Magic Games. And apparently you're acquainted with my daughter. Possibly…more than that?" His smile grew wide from ear to ear, eying him to get an answer by reading Gajeel, and like everyone else he had no luck in doing so.

"You sent the flowers." Gajeel went straight to the point. "Why?"

"I'll tell you why if you tell me you're dating my daughter."

"That ain't your business."

"You are dating her."

"I didn't say—"

"I saw you two near the fountain down Fairway."

"Why are we wasting time when you already knew the answer?" Gajeel tsked. "Jeez, now answer mine."

"What do you think?" He answered with no hesitation.

"I don't want to think. I wanna know." Gajeel hissed, arms crossed against his chest. "You were also in the alley where the old lady with the flowers disappeared to."

"And what of it?"

"Why?" Gajeel remained still like an iron statue. The Old Man tilted his head slightly. Levy would do the same when she was contemplating quietly to herself, biting the bottom of her lip, though the man in front of him only pressed his lips into a hard line.

"Why?" He smiled uneasily. "What am I supposed to say to the daughter I left to a guild full of strangers? 'Hey, Chestnut! How are you? How's life? Any grandkids that I don't know about? You—'" He paused, shaking his large finger in the air, trying to come up with a set of words. His index curled, having a hesitant fist wavered in the air. Gajeel continued to say nothing as he watched the Old Man sigh in disappointment, softly setting his fist on the bar. His eyes loomed over Gajeel, waiting for some response from him, and clearly he wasn't getting anything but a stoic stare.

"Look," The Old Man sighed again. "I reacted. I went after you two without any given thought." His fisted hand relaxed and reached for a clean rocks glass and a bottle of brown liquid with the other. "Once I saw her, I panicked. What was I supposed to say? Sorry?" Gajeel shrugged his shoulders. The only response since the Old Man set the beer on the bar. "A good friend of mine owns a Flower Cart. Luckily, she was in my vicinity and I asked her to do me a favor."

"The scarf?" Gajeel said bluntly.

"A stand that happened to be there." The Old Man shrugged. "I was surprised she kept that style. I didn't know how to fix girl's hair, so I only fixed it the way I know how." He chuckled, taking a swig from the glass. He then pointed at the poorly placed dingy blue headband on his head, trying to cover the receding hairline, and his shaggy greasy hair matted back. Gajeel wished that he didn't inquire that pointless information, knowing that Levy's favored hairstyle was influenced by the same man that left her. However, her cuteness and her luscious short hair trumped his hate for the horrific fact he had listened. "So, how long have you and Chestnut been together?"

"Don't change the subject, Old Man." Gajeel ordered. "I came here to know why. Now tell me."

"About the sending the flowers or why I left her?" The Old Man inquired, however, Gajeel remained unmoved. "Okay, Mr. Redfox." His bony shoulders shrugged, defeated by the very vague young man. "You are really tough to talk to. I wondered how Levy gets a word out of you."

"She doesn't." Gajeel remarked. His red eyes locked with the Old Man's shaded eyes, watching intently at the vast expressions he had to showcase on his wrinkled face. The Old Man didn't move his eyes as he pulled the glass to his mouth and took two long sips of the hard liquor, lines on his face bunched towards his button nose, cringing at the long swallows of the burning liquid.

"I did come back." The Old Man finally spoke. "I finally got a job here, and I had time off to travel back to Magnolia to pick her up. When I finally arrived at the Guild, Chestnut…" He paused, pulling his eyes down to the glass in front of him. "Levy was smiling. She was happy with all the kids there, it was like a blind man seeing a sunset for the first time." He coughed heavily into his hand, and soon continued. "I couldn't take her away from that. Even if I took her with me, she would be alone anyways. At least in Fairy Tail, she would be reading with friends and people to be with. And all the crap I am dealing with the debt collectors, I don't want to put her through that. Do you understand?"

Gajeel didn't say anything. Only a small nod.

"Well, that's pretty much everything." He said to him. "I have no other reason than that." Silence fell for thirty seconds, but it felt much more like minutes. The other bartender mopping the floors was gone and his whistling left with him, leaving them to their own devices. "I am sure Levy would like to hear the sad reason."

"Levy doesn't know I am here." Gajeel said to him. "And she will not know I was here."

"You came here on your own accord." The Old Man nodded. "I see that is quite nosy of you."

"That's my business, Old Man." Gajeel hissed. "I came what I asked for. Goodbye." Gajeel stood from his stool.

"Tell me," He grinned. "Does she want to see me?"

Gajeel replied with an unspeakable stare.

"I see…understandable." He strained, clenching at the sudden pain in his chest. "I know you won't tell her, but I am sorry for leaving her. I understand if she doesn't want to see me anymore. It's been too long."

"It's not a no, Old Man." Gajeel finally clarified. "One day."

"But, for now…" The Old Man grinned. "I understand."

"Thanks for the drink," Gajeel pointed at the untouched beer.

"You care for her." The Old Man hoarsely chuckled. "I am thankful for that." He paused, watching Gajeel turn his back on him and started for the door. "Wait, Gajeel! Can I ask you a favor?" Gajeel stopped his trek and turned half way, side glancing the old man. "Chestnut—I mean Levy's mother left her in my care. I didn't know she was pregnant, and to be honest I was scared shitless. But, Levy is the best thing that ever happened to me, and what I did was clearly the hardest thing I had to do. Her family left her alone. I left her alone." He paused again, huffing out the bubbling hoarseness in his throat. "Would you be so kind to not leave her? I know it sounds outlandish, but I would like it if someone would stay by her side. Please?"

"No," Gajeel answered immediately. The Old Man's eyes widen at the unexpected answer, and his wide orbs turned into a fearsome glare. "Her family didn't leave her. They never did."

"What?" A small laugh erupted from the Old Man. "You saying that I never left her heart? I was always with her even though I really wasn't?"

"No," Gajeel turned around completely facing him, tone smacking the smile off his wrinkled face. "Fairy Tail is her family. They'll never leave her." He cringed at the softness of his voice, internally cursing at Wendy, Levy and the others making him a sap. "And she won't leave my side. I told her to promise me that." For the last time, Gajeel turned his back at the man, taking stride towards the door. The Old Man was taken back at his words, almost astounded coming from the stern young man.

"Well," The Old Man curved a smile. "That's good to hear." Gajeel pulled at the tarnished door handle and brought in the light from the impeding sunrise. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Gajeel Redfox."

The Old Man watched as Gajeel disappeared into the outside world, leaving him alone in the dimly lit tavern.

* * *

The sun peered through sandy beige curtains, rendering them useless from the inevitable rise of the morning sun. The script mage was in a deep slumber until light has awoken her to a warm bed. The foreign feel of the blanket caressing her bare skin was strange but very satisfying as she stretched out her body. She turned her pleasingly sore body, reaching her arm out for Gajeel, only to find it empty and cold.

"Gajeel?" Levy's voice was dry and hoarse. Nerves started to bubble in her throat and the added dryness didn't help. She sat up, pulling the comforter towards her chest, and clenching them tightly into her fist. The room looked so much bigger without Gajeel, and it was an eerie silence that didn't match the silence of her own library. Was everything that happened between them a dream? It couldn't be considering that she was naked and the sight of her dress and undergarments were on the floor. Her body was sore, but in a good way to be fair. Levy's face nearly became flushed from recalling the events from the night. However, with Gajeel gone, she didn't know if it was just a fleeting dream.

Everything came tumbling into her mind of the reasons why Gajeel left. Levy's eyes darted to the nightstand and then the cherry wood desk for a single piece of paper. Leaving a Note wasn't Gajeel's style to say the least and his stuff was still by the sofa chair along with her bag. Relief only lingered softly in her mind, however, the other wild theories pulled at her heart strings, remembering _this_ cliché in some romance books.

A click from the lock and the creak of the heavy door pulled Levy from her thoughts. The comforter was clenched tighter against her, but then she let her hands relax and quickly ran her fingers through her tangled blue locks. Her fingers curled around the blanket again and pulled it towards the base of her neck as Gajeel came into view.

"You're awake?" Gajeel smirked, holding a white paper bag and two beige cups. "Thought you would be asleep when I got back."

"I just woke up." Levy smiled. Her nose caught the smell of hot sugary goodness and the bitter aroma of coffee. "Where did you go?" She looked at the bag. Before he could answer her, he took three big strides to the bed and leaned in to kiss her lightly on her lips.

"Went for a run and got food." Gajeel said and kissed her again. This time a little longer. Levy could smell the earthy sweat and the saltiness that lingered on his lips. It brought a wave of desire from the pit of her stomach and slowly spreading through her body, causing her to nibble softly at his bottom lip. A heavy groan left Gajeel, but he pulled away before the two coffees in his hand ended up on the floor. He cleared his throat and continued, "I didn't know what you like so I got a bunch." One of the coffee cups was taken by Levy. He set the grease stained bag on the nightstand, and took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Thanks," Levy said happily and Gajeel nodded in response. The cup in her hand was hot and felt great in her hands, the black liquid hit a satisfying spot at the back of her coarse throat, muttering intangible words with a pleasing groan. She reached for the bag and pulled out plain cake donut and handed it to Gajeel, knowing that they were his favorite; no frosting or powdered sugar or sweet fillings. Levy squirmed when a custard filled sugar glaze was in the bag. They scarfed down their sugary pastries and drank the scolding coffee.

"Jeez, you're hungry." Gajeel said as he watched Levy pull another cream filled donut out of the bag. This time a chocolate long john. Levy nodded and smiled, taking two hefty bites.

"Aren't you?" Levy grumbled with her mouth full. "Mr. I-am-always-hungry?" She washed it down with the coffee, bitterness replacing sweetness that coated her tongue.

"Yeah," Gajeel answered, and then he leaned to the side. "I'm hungry alright." Gajeel planted a wet kiss against her ear after whispering into Levy's ear. She stiffens from the contact and her head turned to the side to meet his hungry gaze. If it wasn't for Gajeel's fast reflexes, she would have dropped the coffee on her, though the donut wasn't so lucky. The chocolate frosted donut landed awkwardly on her chest, and when she tried to grab it, the pale yellow custard dripped out of the bitten end landed thickly on Levy's abdomen and upper thighs.

"Gajeel!" Levy laughed, setting the pastry on top of her coffee cup which was now on the night stand. "Look at what you—" Levy stopped talking once Gajeel grabbed her wrist. And before she could turn to look at him, Gajeel claimed her glazed finger into his hot and slick mouth. "G-Gajeel." She instantly moaned, feeling the heat pool in her belly.

"Gihii, you did that on purpose." Gajeel smirked devilishly at her, and slipped her finger out of his mouth. His lips caressed where he held her wrist and gradually left a wet trail up her forearm, bicep, slowly licking along her collarbone and finally down her chest. The chocolate smear at the center of her sternum was thick and it glistened from the hot body heat admitting from Levy, though it wasn't entirely his goal. She leaned back against the mountainous pillows and watched as his mouth claimed her ample peak within his hot mouth. It was only for a brief moment before he switched over to her other, hearing her moan beneath him. His eyes looked up to see her staring back at him, mouth agape and eyes fluctuating from hooded to completely awed. His tongue fluidly slicked over her skin, making its trek to the center where the chocolaty mess awaited.

Levy could feel the rumbling moan coming from Gajeel by the sensual way he was licking her skin, teasing her nerves and making her skin hot as she squirmed. His eyes darted upward towards her gaze, smoldering in their red pools that would leave her heart doing cartwheels. Gajeel made his move downward where the custard on her abdomen awaited, and he swiftly licked it off with one swipe of his thick tongue. Lips continued to caress her skin, skimming past her belly button, spanning the skin of the width of her hips, and planted wet kisses on each side of her hip bone.

"Wait—Gajeel." Levy sat up, gasping when his slick tongue quickly licked the custard on her thighs clean, and finally trailed kisses at her inner thigh. "I don't think—Ah!" She would speak, but she did not resist and her head reeled back with an intoxicating groan escaping her lips. The same tongue and lips that left a trail on her body reached its goal. Gajeel flicked his tongue at her clit, causing Levy to moan from the contact. He did it again, and this time he rolled his tongue over and over again, receiving much more from Levy. His name tumbled from her lips, fingers finding its way into his hair, pulling softly at his thick threads as pleasure ripped through her delicious body.

If the last couple of days had taught Gajeel, it was that Levy never ceased to amaze him. He knew she was amazing to begin with and he believed he knew enough about the shrimp. There was much more to learn about Levy, and if last night was any consolation she was far from shy. Gajeel couldn't get enough of her sound, her taste and her touch. He didn't say much, but he had a feeling she knew him better than he knew himself.

Sweat glistened on her skin as her body clenched from her orgasm, cries were louder and his name rolled out like a dear mantra. Her panting slowed and her closed eyes cracked open to see Gajeel pulling his shirt over his head and removing his sweatpants. He rejoined her on the bed, nudging her legs apart for him to take his place between them. Levy gasped when his member met her wet opening, and Gajeel muffled her sound with a sealed kiss, tasting coffee, sugar and herself on his tongue. Without breaking the kiss, Gajeel shifted his legs, angling his hips, and with one swift thrust, he was inside Levy.

Levy cried out at the intrusion, breaking the kiss, and digging her nails into his shoulder. Her body opened to him, welcoming him, and he moved in and out of her with long, controlled thrusts, watching her flushed face and panting rhythmically with each thrust. Gajeel plumped her soft mound, running his thumb over her sensitive nipple, and he claimed her lips once more.

"Levy," Gajeel rasped, and Levy couldn't get enough of hearing her name rarely said by his luscious voice. "You feel so good." His lips sealed over hers, quieting the moan that barely escaped her mouth. Only to be muffled by his hot tongue. "Shit—" Gajeel grumbled against her ear, leaving kisses along the nape of her neck. He could feel her. Levy's wall started to milk him, muscles clenching, and her breathing desperately ragged against the side of his face. Her hands moved from his shoulders, sliding down his slick back as she felt her body quake, and her fingers dug along his flesh towards his shoulders once more, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Ah—Gajeel." Levy moaned, grinding her hips against him, and he met to her demands, pounding into her slick sensitive core.

Gajeel slowed down, watching Levy ride out her quake, her flushed face glistening with a thin sheen of sweat. The fingers that dug into his flesh gently touched his face, sliding the pads of her fingers along his sharp jaw line. Brown eyes stared lovingly at him with a small smile on her face, moaning softly as Gajeel continued to make slow and heavy thrusts. The smile alone was enough to make his chest ache, and to add to her touch, the way she looked at him…he would have never thought someone like Levy could ever make a man like Gajeel to feel this way.

Soon enough, Gajeel came to his own conclusion, moaning her name into the nape of her neck as he emptied himself into Levy. They didn't know how long they laid there for, this time they didn't doze off like last night, and the late morning sun was also in the room, giving them light to see one another. Levy rested on his chest, his arm left arm wrapped around her, fingers dragging them along the soft skin of her waist. Her hand lay splayed out on his chest, palm against his sternum, fingers curved slight along his pectorals, and the pad of her ring finger set on top of his dark nipple.

"How did you get the scars?" Levy broke the silence. Gajeel's eyes went to his right arm, looking at the familiar pale slashes made sporadically along the span of his arm. The rigid iron rivets on his forearm greeted them, almost forgetting that they were there, though they were as pervasive as the scars.

"My old man gave them to me." Gajeel answered. Levy shifted her head up, looking at Gajeel with a concern face. "It's not what you think. It was my fault." He chuckled. "He was teaching me one last thing before he disappeared. I became reckless, didn't listen to his flapping mouth, and I got sliced by one of his sharp plates." His arm was in the air, twisting it to get a better view. "Two days later, he disappeared."

"I'm sorry," Was the first thing Levy said, but Gajeel took his scarred arm and poked her on the forehead.

"Jeez, Shrimp." Gajeel smiled. "I said it ain't bad."

"Yeah, but you were only a kid." Levy lifted her head and turned her body so she was facing him.

"I was a Dragon's kid."

"But, you are still human." Levy smiled. "Yes, you are a son of a dragon, but you are human too. No kid should go through pain like this." Her fingers went to one of the pale scars and traced them gently. Gajeel had nothing to say after that. She was right to say to least. He didn't know how Natsu or Wendy were treated with their dragons, but he knew his old man was tough. And so was Gajeel.

"I'm going to take a shower." Levy leaned in and kissed him. "The game starts at four." She crawled over him and leaped out of bed, taking the cup from the nightstand and took a sip of her cold coffee.

"Okay," Gajeel said, grabbing the bag of donuts and pulled out another plain one. He took one big bite and watched as Levy swayed her hips towards the bathroom. He returned to his donut and grabbed his coffee, which was also cold.

"Don't you need to take one too?" Gajeel look up to see Levy's head peering around the corner. He nearly spat out the contents in his mouth, receiving an adorable chuckle from Levy. She continued to laugh as she disappeared into the bathroom.

Gajeel finished his donut in two hefty bites, chugged the rest of his cold coffee, and rushed to the bathroom to join Levy.

* * *

A/N: That's it for Chapter seven. I'll upload the new chapter in the next few days. I am truly sorry for the delay. It isn't fair for many of you for waiting so long. I appreciate your patience and gratitude!

I am currently working on a new multi-chapter Gajevy series. I uploaded the first part of the prologue on my Tumblr, so if you haven't read it or following me on tumblr, you can do so by searching my writing blog: **KissedbyIron**.

The next chapter will be the second to last, since I have to cut this one in half.


	8. Chapter 8: Fairy Cup

A/N: Hello people! Sorry for another delay. Last week was a horrible week of writing. Too many things were going on and too many things occupying my writing time. I'm truly sorry. This is the second to last chapter of _Bend It Like Levy._ I won't keep you from the chapter, so I'll ramble on after it.

Dedicated to my friend, Ashe aka IronPhoenixAshe(IronFairyAshe). You know what scene is for you! *wink*

OH and NSFW! WARNING!

* * *

Chapter Eight: Fairy Cup

"_Captain Petyr Samas of the Eagles has won the coin toss and they'll take the North side of the field where the sun wouldn't be in their line of sight. And the Fiore Cup has begun with the Magnolia Eagles and the Crocus Suns battling for the glory and honor." _

"The arena is packed!" Lucy commented at the screen. The lacrima camera was scanning the crowd and the sea of yellow and blue erupted as it passed by. "We're never going to spot Levy and Gajeel in the crowd."

"I doubt they're at the game anyways." Cana slurred. "I bet they are in the hotel room watching the game with no clothes on." She didn't have a jersey like some members of the Guild. Cana had her usual attire, however, she kept the spirit of the game by painting 'Go Eagles' with each word on her cheekbone and written in blue and red. A blue ribbon secured her high ponytail. Lucy, Juvia and Erza had their hair in pigtails along with their respective jerseys.

"Sounds like a plan." Gray said, not fully understanding what Cana really meant, and having no clothes on himself.

"Put some clothes on!" Lucy blurted.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia cooed, "Shall we watch from—"

"No, thanks." Gray reached for his jersey on the table.

"When did Kurogane start liking soccer?" Natsu asked, face was painted half blue and red, though the paint was smeared around his lips from all the snacking he was doing.

"Juvia thinks he likes it because of Levy."

"Or Gajeel likes Levy and wanted a weekend alone with her." Lucy chortled. "Even Lily didn't go with them."

"Aw!" Cana cried out and into her pint. "She's so lucky to have a hot stud! Where is my hot stud?"

The guild was lively as it always was, but once again it was in a sea of blue jerseys and banners sporting the Eagle emblem with the Magnolia name shimmering in gold lettering. Most of the guild was paying attention to the screens, their never ending drinks and food. However for some, not only are they watching the game, but they are looking for a certain couple in the overcrowded stands.

"Levy and Gajeel?" Natsu leaned over to Lucy, asking her, and Happy leaned in too from the table.

"They are in loooovvveee!" Happy swooned, chortling with Lucy. "Carla told me how much they like each other."

"So, she saw them in one of her premonitions?" Lucy asked.

"Nope," Happy laughed. "Wendy and Carla could tell Gajeel likes her."

"They were both insensible of the fact." Lucy smiled. "I hope Levy is happy."

"She certainly is." Erza tapped Lucy on her shoulder and pointed at one of many Lacrima screens. "There!"

Like the day they play soccer, Levy had her wild blue bob tamed with two neatly tied buns on the top of her head, bangs still hung gracefully on either side of her face, and the not so usual orange band was replaced by a green band holding everything together. She was smiling and waving at the camera when she saw herself on the big screen. Gajeel's red eyes followed the finger and looked up to see himself on the screen and only nodded with a wide smile. Her hand was wrapped around his muscular arm as she jumped up and down with the roaring crowd, waving and cheering, without a clue that they were being televised on the national lacrima.

"_While the medical staff tends to Julio Black, we have a few celebrities attending the final game today." _The announcers voice boomed out of the hovering speakers. Each of the screens showcased different musical artists, actors and councilmembers who were watching from the VIP box.

"Look! Levy and Gajeel!" Lucy announced to the guild.

"—_And we have one of the Fairy Tail's Elite, Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon Slayer here in the stadium today with fellow Fairy Tail wizard, Levy McGarden. As most of you remember, Fairy Tail won in last year's Grand Magic Games in this very arena. Taking down the reigning champions, Sabertooth. Magnolia must be very proud having their Eagles and their Fairies bringing them into the spotlight." _

"Oi, McGarden!" The drunk old man with a deformed scar on his face called to him. "You didn't tell us what happened to that cutie and the big guy yesterday?"

"And what about it?" McGarden flipped two glasses onto the bar and pulled two different taps.

"She looked like she knew you." Another man belched, foam adhering to his burly mustache. "Look at the screen you lots. That girl looks a lot like McGarden." The bartender turned his head towards the screen, barely hearing the sound emitting from the screens. It wasn't needed, because there was his daughter, clear as day in the stadium where the Eagles are fighting for the Fiore Cup.

"Yer drinkin' too much!" McGarden roared. "No way that girly looks like me.

The other day when Levy was on the news, he tried not to care or believe it was her. After she came to the bar, the Old Man couldn't remove her from his mind. Over the years, he would see his patrons read the new issue of Sorcerer Magazine and sometimes he would see her in them. He didn't approve some of the outfits, though he did like to read some of the freelance articles she would write for them. The last time he saw her in the magazine or paper was when they announced her disappearance when Tenrou Island vanished. It broke his heart, but he moved on, and he never thought he would see her again.

"McGarden!" The man with the scar called out to him. "You okay?" He darted his eyes to each of the customers, his friends, so to speak, for being in the same seats for more than a decade. His eyes returned to the screen, however, the cameras were back on the players. His heart became heavy, sinking deep within his gut, and he took a deep breath before he exhaled harshly, causing himself to cough roughly.

"Hey," The scarred man nudged his head at him. "You do know her."

"_One day, Chestnut, we will go to the final and bet on everything! We could afford a bigger place where we can put all your books." _

"Yeah," He grinned. "I do."

"_Oh it looks like the rain decided to join the game today. It didn't come as a shocker as rain was predicated for today. As long as there isn't any lightning, the game shall go on. The rain is really pouring now, although it isn't dampening the spirits of the crowd—" _

"_You are right, Alexei. It is actually pumping up the crowd—now for some play action—and Nemar for the pass from Cruz and back to Nemar…the offside flag is up, and—he shoots—OH! Saved by the monster Hope Solo! Not even the rain could stop the invincible Solo!" _

Gajeel and Levy were in the stands, feeling the heavy pour of the rain against their skin, seeping through their jerseys and into their hair. They heard people around them fumble for something to shield themselves with, and some simply cheered as a sign of good luck. For the both of them, the feel of the spring rain brought a heat that could only be triggered by their silent look into each others eyes. The sight of Levy's damp hair clung to her face. Her eyes widen from staring at the blue fabric fell tight against the rigid and taut chest. Levy's chin was compromised by the grip of Gajeel's hand, forcing her to look at him as he bent down to kiss her softly on the lips. Once he pulled away, Gajeel cracked a smile and shook his head thinking exactly what Levy was remembering of that morning.

_A few hours before the start of the game. _

Levy already beated him to the shower.

The pour of chilling cold water roared out of the shower head, causing her gooseflesh to emerge from her skin. She shivered at the contact of the water on her skin, though the water turned hot almost instantly, having Levy relax under the hot water. It wasn't the only thing burning her skin. Gajeel quietly slid the glass door of the shower open and took his place behind Levy. Levy didn't turn around. Instead, she smiled when she felt Gajeel grab her shoulders and pulled her flushed against his chest.

"Gajeel," Levy swallowed, tilting her head back against his chest and melted into his touch, feeling every harden muscle against her back. His growing member prodded her back, and she couldn't help but to grind against it. Arms weaved under her arms, caressing her slick skin, raking the pads of his callused fingers against the softness of her waist, her small breasts, paying close attention to her upright nipples. She moaned at the contact, pressing herself harder against him. Levy's skin burned for his touch, wanted him to run his fingers over her throbbing cleft, wanted his lips to caress her, and wanted to hear him say her name again. She wanted that, however, there was something she _really_ wanted to do.

"Oi, shorty…" Gajeel gulped, watching as Levy pulled herself away and turned around to face him. Her dainty hands were placed in the middle of his chest, steadily pushing him to take a step, or two, backwards until his back was against the shower wall. "What are you doing?"

Levy read it in a book once. A few, in fact, about the characters making love or blowing off steam. At the time she read those scenes, Levy would often giggle to herself, given the nature of the scene. Or Levy would be engrossed in the words, lost in the characters romantic bliss, and once she pulled herself out of _their_ world she simply forgot to breathe. The last twenty-four hours, Levy was one of those characters. And whatever she read didn't do what she had experience justice. This was most certainly much more better.

It was real.

Levy, if nothing else, was a very highly observant person. It was from her extensive reading that made her appreciate the words to map out the world in great detail. That skill set was used in her own world, looking and reading between the lines that most people would miss. And in this case, the ridges and plains on Gajeel's slick chest. Levy couldn't help to marvel on how the water droplets dotting his skin would run down the curve and ridge of his torso, moving as his chest would rise and fall. She placed a hand at the center of his chest, feeling the heat of his skin. Her eyes quickly flickered to Gajeel's face. He was watching her with a smidgen of red along his sharp cheekbones, and his mouth agape. Her cheeks immediately ran hot from his intense stare, but Levy didn't let that faze her. She focused on his arms, also speckled with droplets, veins were prominent under the skin, protruding like branches of a tree or a rapid river. Her other hand quickly glided on the underside of his scarred forearm, tracing the bumpy veins towards his wide wrists. Her brown eyes looked up again to see Gajeel gulp hard, and her orbs continued her trek, gliding the one hand on his chest to the washboard abs and to the erect member.

Gajeel hissed, once Levy's hand brushed along the tip of his arousal, pausing to look at him before she brushed her hand again at the crown. She smiled when Gajeel sucked in a sharp breath. Levy gulp and reached out to finally grab hold of him, fingers curling around his erection, and was rewarded with a rumbling moan deep within Gajeel's chest. He was slick in her hand as she moved her hand from the base to the tip, her fingers tingled at his velvety rod.

"L-Levy," Gajeel rasped her name into the steam. Levy looked up to see Gajeel leaned his head back against the tile as she moved her hands. His eyes closed. While she stroked him, Levy leaned in and started to kiss his chest, planting wet kisses against his wet taut skin, moving lovingly down his abs as she viciously, though not roughly, rubbing him. She continued, while Gajeel's eyes remained closed, and when she finally knelt down on the hard tile floor, Levy took one audible breath and replaced her hands with her mouth.

"Fuck!" Gajeel's eyes opened wide and beamed them towards Levy. She was kneeling in front of him, bobbing her head and sucking lightly at him. His breathing was ragged now, and Levy moaned deeply as she took him deeper in her mouth. She sucked him, pulling him out, and licking the very rim of his cock. "Levy—" He rasped.

She enveloped her lips around him once more and her other hand wrapped around his base, stroking him as she sucked and moved her tongue in a rhythm. Her clit throbbed between her thighs, swelling from the irresistible sounds tumbling out of Gajeel's aching lips. It was only natural for her to moan every time Levy took him deeper into her mouth, only to be rewarded with a moan of his own. His fingers interlaced into her damp hair, feeling her move along his length.

Levy could feel him now. His vein pulsed against her tongue. His fingers clenched tighter at her strands and his breathing became more ragged. It encouraged her to move faster and suck harder, making Gajeel tremble in her touch, making him incredibly wild in her possession. Levy increased her rhythm, but soon she nearly pulled him out when his hand touched her chin.

"Levy," He grumbled, easing the very tips of his fingers under her chin, lifting it slightly for her to look at him. Her eyes met his blazing with his as she continued to suck the tip of his wet cock. Gajeel's fingers gripped tighter under her chin, forcefully pulling himself out of Levy and guided to her feet.

"C'mere." Gajeel rasped and dipped down to claim her swollen lips to his, fingers still cradling her chin. His tongue possessively stroked Levy's hot mouth, nibbling at her tender lips. A breathless moan escaped her and his arms pulled her tighter against him. Gajeel switched places where Levy jolted from the hazy heat when the slightly cold tile met her bare skin. That thought was pushed aside once Gajeel lifted her, grabbing her backside and guided her legs around his waist. The feel of the pounding water at his back, feel the way her thighs opened up for him, the look she would give him, Gajeel wondered if he looked like that…wide eyed and simply awed.

Gajeel pulled from the kiss and his eyes shut once she sunk down more to meet him; he was inside her. His lips found her wet skin, gasping and burying his face into the crook of her neck as he moved against her. Gajeel could hear his name tumble from her lips every now and then; a call, a plea, and he held her tighter, growling a feral moan in response. Whatever he said, Levy couldn't make it out, though the intangible words were in no need of deciphering. She understood completely.

Soon, she came and he followed shortly after burying himself as deep as he could into the root of her sex. Levy could make this a dangerous habit, staring at the wet raven tendrils pressing against his damp flesh. The way they clung to his tanned face, bringing out the smoldering red in his gorgeous eyes. Levy could look at him all day. Wet or Dry. Her fingers reached out to the metal rivets above his eye and she ran the pads of her fingers along each one. She was awarded by a delectable groan from the Dragon Slayer and his eyes peeking under hooded eyes.

"What?" Levy chuckled, pushing a strand of hair away from his face.

Her cheeks were flushed with a slight red, eyes shimmering from the lighting, making her orbs look like the golden sun…Levy looked just like that night he walked her home under the tree and lying beneath him in the grass. Who would have thought he would be with Levy like this? He was so afraid to make any kind of move, afraid that he would scare her away. Gajeel should have learned that Levy wasn't going anywhere and she was there with him. Here to stay.

And so was he.

"Shorty," Gajeel reached for the hand that pushed his hair to the side and planted a kiss at the palm of her hand. "You really are something else." He smiled and leaned in to kiss her tenderly on the lips. A groan left her when he pulled himself out of her and unwrapped her legs from his waist.

"Hey," Levy smiled, stepping into the cascading water. "I was thinking about something." Gajeel made a small sound that he was listening, putting a huge dollop of shampoo into his palms. "Remember our first night? When I asked you how was your shower?"

"Yeah," Gajeel lathered the shampoo in his long hair, scrubbing his scalp and gathering the ends of his hair towards his crown. "And?"

"Remember what you said?" Levy giggled, grabbing the shampoo. Gajeel shook his head, though he gave it some thought on that night. "You told me it was good—"

"—and shoulda joined me if you wanna know so bad." Gajeel laughed. "I remember now, shorty. What about it?"

"Did you mean it when you said it?" Levy asked.

"Err—" Gajeel paused his lathering and switched places with Levy. She knew he was stalling, though she couldn't complain really. Watching the soap and water move over every curve and ridge on his gorgeous body was mouth-watering while she waited for him to continue. "Maybe?"

"Maybe?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"No?"

"I don't know." Gajeel hissed. "Does it matter now?"

"Well," Levy pondered, lathering her own hair with shampoo. "How's the shower now?" She asked once more and two days later. He snorted, taking a hold of Levy's shoulders and pulled her in. "G-Gajeel—" Her hands fell to her side and her sudsy head was taken captive by Gajeel's fingers, moving slowly and roughly at her scalp. She nearly melted again at his touch, moaning as he massaged her head, tugging lightly on her strands to force her head to look at him.

"Hot." Gajeel snickered before pulling her into another kiss.

"_It's a complete shut out! _

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, I am pleased and honored to announced the undefeated Magnolia Eagles Fiore Cup Champions! Hope Solo and Petyr Samas in their offensive and defensive combination triumph over the reigning champions! I cannot believe we get to see history in the making! _

"_It's been twenty-five years since the Eagles took the Cup back home to Magnolia. A proud moment indeed for the Eagles. Fiore Cup Champions: Magnolia Eagles! Final score: 3-0."_

* * *

A/N: So, this is it. Well, almost. I usually don't do author's notes in the final chapter, so I am going to make my sendoff here. Following the upload of Chapter Nine, I will post a personal AN on my Tumblr page.

This story started out as an one shot and written when something terrible happened to me. It was one of the first Gajevy fics that I wrote, and probably the only one that I really stuck with. The others I tried to write were not so good, though I wouldn't mind revisiting them.

There were times were I wanted to give up on this story, but it was thanks to all the reviews, follows and favorites that made me keep this story going. And I cannot forget the people who reblogged and liked BILL on Tumblr. I cannot have finished this story without you guys. Every single one of my followers is awesome, and I wished that I could personally thank you.

There are a few people I would like to thank: Ashe, IronFairyAshe, for always encouraging me and loving everything I do. You are the sole reason why I am still in this fandom and still writing FT Fanfics. You make me keep coming back to this fandom, and I am thankful for that. Thank you, my Gajeel-waifu! *hugs*

Second person I want to thank is BlackLotus or Moon-at-the-Sky. You've been very supportive from the beginning and I am absolutely grateful.

And thanks to Blanania on Tumblr for drawing the members in Team Japan jerseys. This story would have been a boring original short story if it wasn't for her! Check her art out!

**This is not the final chapter! I will upload Chapter Nine when it is ready. **

Thank you very much!

I love you all!

-MasterChick (KissedbyIron)


End file.
